Assassination
by PeaceRoseG'ladheon
Summary: This is my version of The Last Sacrifice. Rose was framed. She was wrongfully imprisoned for the murder of the Queen. But if she was innocent, then who is guilty?
1. A Murder

**So, while everyone is concentrating on how Rose will get out, who she'll end up with, etc., I can't help but wonder who the real murderer is...**

* * *

I waited patiently. I would wait for an eternity if I had to. And suddenly, the door swung open, and Rosemarie exited the room. I clutched my pen in my hand. As soon as she entered the stairwell, I bolted, diving for the door. I shoved the pen into the tiny space between the door and frame before it shut. For extra protection, the Court rooms automatically locked, narrowing my window of time to complete this task.

I stood up, pushed the hair out of my face and looked around. No one had seen me. So I pushed forward, slipping into the room. It was comfortably small and extremely messy, which would make my job a lot more difficult. I tiptoed through the apartment, pulling open drawers and looking in pockets. She was in the court, so I prayed she wouldn't have her stake on her.

My palms itched in the heavy gloves. These were not meant to be worn in summer heat. I searched through the entire apartment, but found nothing. _Everything! All for nothing!_ And then I heard the most horrid sound I had ever heard.

The door unlocking. I panicked and hid in the tiny closet. It was a moronic move, seeing as it would be the first place she went, as it was starting to get light out. I heard her enter. She was sniffling loudly. Through the crack in the closet door, I saw her kick off her shoes and collapse onto her bed. She buried her face into her pillow, and sobs racked her body. I wondered where she had been to upset her so deeply.

But as the night wore on, the extremely long, boring night, her breaths evened and her crying ceased. I knocked gently on the closet door. She didn't even stir. So I slipped from the closet and was about to get the heck out of there, when my compelling sense of determination stopped me.

Rosemarie lay fully clothed on the bed. She looked beautiful; calm. I silently moved beside her and reached gently into her coat pocket. My gloved fingers closed around something small and circular. With a silent cheer of victory, I slid the stake from her jacket and dropped it into the small bag I had concealed in my coat.

I ran from the room, gently closing the heavy door. I leaned against it, breathing deeply for a moment. After several moments, I make my way to the stairs. This late, the halls were deserted, save for a custodian. I opened the door that led to the stairwell, when I heard the repetative clunk of approaching footsteps. I panicked and gently shut the door. My heart raced in my chest. There was no where to run. The corridors were smooth, with no creases or crevices.

In one fluid motion, I dove behind the janitor's cart. The door opened, revealing a tall, dark-haired moroi. Adrian Ivashkov. He waltzed right past the man, much too distracted, and very possibly drunk, from what I've heard, to even notice. Besides, the man had spent his entire life with servants to clean up after him. After awhile, they were invisible.

He disappeared around the corner. I sighed in relief. When I looked up, the janitor was eyeing me with suspicion; his eyebrows raised.

"Ex-boyfriend. I do _not _want to run into him." I stood up and dusted myself off. "You didn't see me." His eyes glazed over and he nodded. With one quick look down the hallway, I departed the guardians building.

* * *

Five guardians stood solemnly at the door. I walked fearlessly up to them.

"You will let me through. I have to see the queen." Their eyes glazed over, as if they had been removed from their own thoughts. I smile wickedly and brush past. I am clothed in black and white to blend with the security personal. I turn again and stare them down.

"You won't remember this conversation. You didn't see me at all." They nod, and I enter the Queen's house. Luckily, the only protection for the Queen was guardians and wards. Security cameras could hardly be wired into the ancient stone walls. Compulsion could easily be used on the guards. But unfortunately, my energy is fading fast. All of this training, all of the fighting, all had nothing on compulsion.

The Court is decorated grandly, but, as always, the Royals save everything for themselves. The walls are blood red; the furniture is dark and glamorous. The entire house screams status. I climb the marble stairs. Guardians line her bedroom door. I compel them to ignore everything they see, everything they hear. They grow just as removed and seemingly distracted. And I slip into the Queen's room, feeling weak and dizzy.

The old woman lays in her enormous bed. A soft snore floats up from behind the mesh canopy. I can see she is completely asleep, her breathing level. I ease the stake from my jacket pocket. It seems to throb in my hands. My pulse is pounding in my chest.

I take a step forward.

My breath hitches.

Another step.

My pulse rises to my ears.

One more step.

I rise over the old woman. She doesn't look like a queen; not now. She looks innocent, serene. Her hair is spread out on the pillow. She looks peaceful. But she was anything but innocent. She must pay.

I take a deep breath.

"This is for the sophomores you'll kill," I whisper, and slam the stake into her ribs. My hand clamps over her mouth as she lets out a gurgled scream. She struggles, and I am forced to push the stake in with one hand. I am weak due to all of the compulsion I have used, and her shifting and fighting doesn't help. She fights and lets out a roar of agony. Blood bubbles between her lips. And with one last cough, she falls limp and silent. I use both hands to pierce her heart.

"And that was for the Ozeras." I take a deep breath and gaze and my work. It was a clean strike. Blood concentrated at the site of the stake. I left it there, knowing Rosemarie would be blamed. I strip off my blood spotted jacket and deposit it into the roaring fireplace. The flames devour it quickly.

As I exited the building, I felt a tiny tang of guilt. Did I feel bad to turn the blame to young Rosemarie for this terrible deed? Of course, but it was neccessary. I regretted it to be her, but she was the most likely suspect. Besides, it was her own fault, screaming and yelling at the queen in front of many council members. I couldn't let the suspicion come to me. I couldn't change our world rotting in jail. Thats where Dashkov had made his mistake. He had got caught.

The Queen had made some terrible choices. She never cared about anyone but the Royals. The ones who truely mattered. The ones whose parents didn't turn strigoi.

I pull off each glove and shove them into a different trash can on the court site. I reenter the building. The guardians line the wall. This time, there is no compulsion needed. I just have to ask. They let me in right away, and I am glowing with satisfaction. I enter the end of the hall, and knock on the door. It swings open. He seems defeated. His whole body appears to collapse with exhaustion. Mental exhaustion. It looks as if his heart has been ripped away from him. His eyes are watery, but, as always, he maintains his composure. His eyes widen as he sees me, and he gives a weak smile. He's trying to hard.

"Tasha?" I smile at him.

"Hello, Dimka."


	2. Alibi

**I decided to continue... Should I make this Rose's POV, or leave it all Tasha's?**

* * *

_"Hello, Dimka."_

I threw my arms around him, and I felt him bury his face into my neck.

"What are you doing here?" He mumbled. His whole body trembled. _Creating an alibi._

"I came to see you," I whisper, pulling back to look him in the eyes. I suddenly recall him as a young teen. He was shy and seemingly uncomfortable in his own skin. Except when he fought. A fire that seemed to burst from his very pores. I had heard about his wild determination to protect Rosemarie. I was anything but naive, I had witnessed their..._affection..._and I tuck this into my subconsious, where it could be used for later.

"So how have you been?" I stroke his cheek. He leans into my hand.

"Besides being put up for display like a wild animal, yes, I've been okay." He attempts a weak smile. _Oh, Dimka, I know you better than that._ He suddenly snaps into a thought.

"I heard Rose yelled at the Queen," he laughs softly and shakes his head. "God, that's just like her. I hope she doesn't get into too much trouble..."

I smile and laugh, although this very incident I am depending on.

"She'll be fine, Dimitri." And as horrible as it feels to even think it, I hope she will not be fine. I need the blame to fall on her. I need people to think she was guilty. Because who else has reasons to kill the Queen. Besides, of course, the woman who is the face of those who wish to fight, who appose the ridiculous law. The one who belongs to the family that the Queen has personally shamed and rejected. If Rose was seen as innocent, then everyone would see who was truely guilty.

Besides, Rosemarie wanted this. She would do anything to save the sophomores. This was just something she didn't have in mind. Prison.

I notice the two of us had lapsed into a thought-filled silence. I decided to speak first, as if Dimitri would be able to sense my thoughts if they stained my mind any longer.

"I thought- I thought you told Rose you didn't want to see her anymore?" Being the only adult your nephew knew means you get a lot of inside gossip. His eyes meet mine. _Tortured_ springs to my mind.

"I- I did. I can't see her. I...I just can't." I sigh. Dimitri had turned down my offer several months ago. I was incredibly disappointed, but he was my friend of many years. I cared deeply about him, even if it wasn't romantically. I wanted him to be happy. I might be taking away Rose, but that didn't mean he couldn't patch things up with her.

"She cares about you, Dimitri. Don't do this to her. To yourself." His expression turns panicked. I laugh.

"Don't look so surprised, Dimka. Just...talk to her, okay?" He sighed and nodded. My fingers hold his cheek for a moment, and I turn to leave.

"Oh, and Dimitri?" I smile.

"Distract yourself if they won't let you guard. Get a hobby, read a book." He laughs and shakes his head once more. As I leave, I hear his voice float out from behind me.

"Maintaining Rose was all I had time for." Guilt rips through me, but I don't look back. I _had_ to do this. It was important. Our races depended on it.


	3. A Witness

**Kind of short...**

* * *

I could hear the buzz of gossip as I moved through the court.

_...did you hear..._

_...Queen's been murdered..._

_...Rose Hathaway, you know, the one who ran away..._

_...took Princess Vasilisa with her..._

A twinge of guilt pricked at my concious, but I supressed it, smothering it with thoughts of the future; the good that this would do. _I'm sorry, Rosemarie..._

I was to meet Christian for lunch at a cafè in the court. He was late, as always. I sipped my coffee as I waited. About ten minutes later, he walked in, hand in hand with an extremely distressed Vasilisa Dragomir. I smiled and waved, silently cheering. He had never let anyone into his life as a child. He had learned much to young that people can be taken from you at any moment, so you should love them while you can. Until this moment, I had thought he might have forgotten.

I rise and hug them each, keeping quiet about their relationship. Vasilisa's eyes were red and watery. I gently touch her arm, trying to keep my voice steady and innocent.

"Is something wrong?" She sniffs and buries her face into my nephew's shoulder. He wraps his arms around her.

"The queen was murdered. Rose was arrested. She's facing trial." I try to look horrified and completely shocked. The princess's shoulders shake with sobs. Christian leans back and kisses her forehead. The look he gives to the girl reminds me so much of his father it makes my heart throb painfully. I have to refrain myself from addressing him with my brother's name.

The princess's loud sniffling brings me back to myself.

"...and Dimitri won't even talk to me!" she cried. I look up.

"What?" She seems to suddenly realize I'm here.

"He won't talk to me. He's shut himself up in his room! God, if he would just talk to her, I mean, I know he loves her, already..." Her eyes meet mine, and her hand flutters to her mouth.

"Tasha, I am so-" I laugh and wave her off.

"I know, Lissa, relax." Her eyes widen.

"You...you do?" She squeaks. I smile and laugh again.

"Of course! It's not hard to figure out. But you should try to talk to him again. I mean, really. The only way he's going to heal-"

"Is if he talks to her!" she finishes, laughing with relief. She sobers immediately. The look on her face...I can read her like a book.

"Your life shouldn't stop because her's is on hold," I say gently. "It's okay to think about someone else."

She shakes her head. "If I was in trouble, she wouldn't stop until I was safe." I think of the two of them, escaping the academy in the midst of the night.

"Lissa, it could take months for a trial. Maybe more." She nods slowly.

"It doesn't matter. I'll do anything to get her out of there." I sigh. This isn't going how I wanted it to. Maybe Rosemarie had rubbed off on Vasilisa more than I had thought. I needed to distract the determination of the Princess. With her power and force, my plans could crumble.

"Lissa, she doesn't even have a witness..."

"But she does!" the princess cried. "Adrian was there!" A sick feeling exploded in my gut. My world collapsed. I remembered him, walking dazed down the hall. It hadn't even registered... Well damn.


	4. Compulsion

I had to lie low. At least for now. I avoided any chance to speak up against the new and terrible law. Rose had been scheduled for a hearing, much to my relief. But this, this was only the first of many hurtles. I still had to avoid the gaze of the public, and Mazur. He was up to something, as he always was. He had a frightening degree of power and influence. And his scheming is obviously hereditary, because his daughter was also up to something as well. I could sense her distraction and determination. She was hiding something. I just didn't know what. And I was scared.

I threw on a jacket and made my way down to the court cafè. It was unusally busy, the quiet mumur of visitors decorating the air. Christian and Vasilisa would meet me, late as always, I guessed. I grip the paper cup and turn to find a seat when I come face to face with the one person who I wouldn't have expected to see. I smile.

"Dimitri!" I cry. He looks uncomfortable to be out and about in public. His hands are shoved into his pockets and his shoulders are hunched. He gives me a weak smile.

"Hello, Tasha." We mindlessly chat while he waits for his coffee. He gets a large, and I recall him studying for his exams. I didn't see him at all that month without a coffee cup in his hand. As we take our seats, I decide to push my luck.

"So. How's Rose." He sighs in a way that makes me guess that he has been hounded by others about the girl. He refuses to meet my eyes.

"I don't know." I sigh loudly.

"Oh, Dimka..." I whisper, lightly touching his hand. He looks down at the cup on the table, peeling up the rim with his free hand.

"I can't. I won't." The look on his face makes a dark feeling twist in my gut, as if the truth was coming for me; as if I couldn't run from it. The guilt overwhelmed me, especially when seeing a rapidly wearing Dimitri. He seemed to sink into himself. I watched him silently for a few minutes.

"You can't avoid her forever, you know. There's a good chance that...that she won't-"

"She's innocent." Suddenly, his eyes meet mine in a firey passion that burns throughout me. I struggle to regain my words.

"I- I mean- Dimka... Of _course_ she's innocent! Rose would never do this! I know she's innocent," I cry. I choose my words carefully. And I tell the truth. I do _know_ she's innocent. She _would_ never murder someone. At least, someone who was mortal.

I sigh. "But you do know that there is a very good chance that she'll be imprisoned for life. An even better chance that she'll be executed..." I trail off, trying to read his expression. His lips are pursed and his face calm.

"I will not let that happen." He whispered, more to himself than to me. He bids me a muffled goodbye and departs quickly. I sigh. Excellent.

I try to desperately distract myself from my saddened thoughts when I see my nephew and his girlfriend walk through the door. Vasilisa is buzzing with an excited air of enthusiasm; papers clutched in her arms.

My eyes and Christian's eyes met, and he shrugged helplessly while being pulled along by the thin blonde. They slid into the chairs across from me. Vasilisa slams down the books and sheets, spreading them out like a feast before me.

"You'll never guess what!" she squeals. I smile.

"Hey Christian, Lissa," I say. She laughs.

"Hi. Anyways, I think I might have found a way to save Rose!" My heart stops, and I have to will it to beat. When I regain my breath, my pulse is vibrating in my chest.

"Wha- How?" I whisper. Vasilisa looks extremely pleased with herself.

"It was so simple! I cannot believe I didn't think of it before! I mean, really, it's-"

"Lissa!" Christian laughs. "Calm down, sweetheart." She laughs and strokes his hair for a moment, before returning to her thoughts.

"Well, once Dimitri was released, they were worried about him still being a strigoi. Which is totally moronic," she huffs, brushing her silken hair from her face. I nod.

"Well, they decided that he _must_ still be a strigoi, since, you know, his eyes were brown and his skin wasn't pale and he has a soul. I mean, he shows _all_ the signs." She rolled her eyes.

"Lissa," I whisper. "How does this save her?" My heart is squeezing ever-tighter in my chest. The princess, not sensing my unease, smiles broadly.

"They installed a security camera. On the end of the hall. His room is on Rose's floor." Horror explodes in my chest. _She knows. She knows everything. Run. Get out. NOW!_

"Have you looked at the tape yet?" My voice is hoarse and alien.

"No, it's being retrieved. The memory card is going to be retrieved. It's ridiculous, really, I mean, what use is a security camera if it doesn't have someone watching. But of course, the stone walls make it kind of hard to rewire and drill holes..." I nod slowly. _There's still a chance. You can fix this._ Through the horror and pain, I smile.

...

I run to the Guardian's building. It is midday for the vampire world, so the building is almost entirely empty. I scale the steps, three at a time, and arrive on Rose's floor. At the end of the hall, a man stands perched on a ladder. His attention is focused inwards, on the camera he is removing. I smile and approach, clearing my throat.

"Hello," my voice is perky and light. Disgustingly so. The man, garbed in the clothes of the court, grunts a reply. I sigh.

"Excuse me!" This catches his attention. He looks at me, his eyes rippling with annoyance.

"What?" He grunts again.

"Destroy the camera. Do it. Now." He is strong, and he struggles with the compulsion I use. Finally, I win the war, and his sharp eyes glaze over. I step back as he gets off the ladder and reaches into his toolbox. I watch as he winds back and hear as the hammer he holds connects with the lens. A crack rings through the space. I know I am playing dirty, but this is a desperate time. With more time, I could have come up with something much more efficient and less risky. Unfortunately, I did not have this luxery.

A wave of dizziness washes through me. The compulsion I have used in the last few weeks is extrodinary, and it is wearing me down. I have been practicing, in case I would ever need it, but it was only small things, not to this degree.

When the world rights itself, I see the scattered pieces of metal lying at the base of the ladder. I smile, and compel him to forget what he has seen. I leave the building feeling tired and slightly nauseous, but with a overwhelming sense of relief and triumph.


	5. First Court Appearance

It was after Rose's hearing that Vasilisa discovered the destroyed evidence. The one piece that would save Rose. And destroy me. I had woken up many times these past few weeks with horrible nightmares. The guilt of my deeds crawled up into my subconious. It was an acid reflex, scorching back into my throat while I slept, burning me. There were times when I felt that I would have to turn myself in to keep my sanity. But I didn't. I couldn't. Not even my guilt could overcome my will and determination.

I knew I should visit Rose, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Seeing the poor girl locked in a cell like an animal would break me. It was a telltale heart of sorts. I was locked in my own nightmare. Unable to move or rewind, push forward or think of anything else.

I had heard from Christian that Vasilisa had stayed up many long nights searching for Rose's freedom. Although Rose was Lissa's physical force, the Princess would do just the same, protect Rose from any harm.

I studied my reflection in the mirror. Rose's first trial was today. They would present the evidence and each side would state their case and attempt to prove their points. The prosecution would try to prove that Rose was ill-tempered and angry, that she murdered the Queen to eliminate the wall between her and Lord Ivashkov, as well as to erase the new law of the graduatng sophomores. Her defense would focus on Adrian's testimony, of how he was in her room that night. He was her alibi.

I pulled my hands through my dark hair, trying desperately to appear like I was dressing up, but not trying to hide anything. How does one dress to look innocent? I hadn't a clue, seeing as I had never tried to appear not guilty, for I always had been. I nod, satisfied with my appearance, and depart.

_..._

It had been two months since Rose was imprisoned. I hadn't seen her once in this time. She has lost a lot of weight. Her hair is pulled back, revealing her thin face and hardened expression. And this isn't even a true moroi prison. I've heard they are dark dungeons. They can suck your soul from your very being. I shiver at the thought of the beautiful Rosemarie wasting away in a musty jail cell.

_It's all neccessary. It has to be done._ But it brings me no comfort. I feel awful. _Completely neccessary. _The six of us sit in the centre of the gallery. Abe and Rose sit at the defense table.

"Rosemarie Hathaway. You have been charged with the first-degree murder of Queen Tatiana Ivashkov on May 18, 2010. Ms. Hathaway, how do you plead?"

Rosemarie remains silent, letting her "lawyer" do the talking.

"My client pleads not guilty, Your Honour." I murmer coasts through the gallery. I turn and see Dimitri squeeze his eyes shut. His hands are clenched into fists. I slowly reach over and intertwine my fingers with his. I can see the princess is doing the same thing. She sits between the two boys, holding each Christian's and Adrian's hands. Janine is apart from us, although she clenches the edge of the wooden bench so hard I wonder if it will snap.

"Due to the nature of your charge, you are unable to be eligible for bail." The judge dismissed the court and pulled a pack of cigarettes from her pocket before disappearing from the room. The six of us moved from the Court and met in the cafè downstairs. We were joined by Abe about ten minutes later.

He threw himself into the seat next to Janine, nonchalently stretching his arm over the back of the booth.

"How is she?" Janine whispered. He turned to face her, and for the first time, his expression softened.

"She's fine, Janine. Really. I don't believe she really wants visitors, though. And she's been getting very quiet and protective." He shakes his head and falls silent. Janine bites her lip, her chin quivering. I have never seen the woman so broken up. But this was her child. And despite what Rosemarie believed, she would do anything to protect her.

"I hope you know what you're doing," she whispers. Abe laughs loudly, as if relieving stress. He grabs her hand and kisses the knuckles.

"Don't I always, love?" She blushes and pulls her hand away, but subconiously leans towards him. We all exchange a humourous glance before sobering.

"She doesn't want any visitors? Not anyone?" The princess demands. He shakes his head.

"No. I think she is embarrassed, or feels that she'll be judged by us."

"That's ridiculous!" she counters. "I'm seeing her anyways! She's my best friend! She can't just hide!"

"You can try," he shrugs.

"I will, too," Adrian says, more to himself than anyone else. "I know we aren't exactly on great terms, but I hope we patched things up enough..." he trails off and looks back down at his coffee. I'm sure it contains some alcohol.

We lapse into silence. To my surprise, it is the always quiet Dimitri that speaks.

"What have you done about the tape?" He asks Abe. I freeze, trying to keep my muscles from tensing.

Abe sighs. "It's destroyed. Completely. No one knows what happened, although the Guardian who was supposed to be removing it has been taken in for questioning." We all nod, as if this is expected, and I feel my heartrate slow.

When we seperate, I can feel the stress start to slip. The next court date is set for two weeks from now. I need to keep enough evidence away from Abe, but he is much too expirenced. I need information from someone a little more naive.

I need to talk to Rosemarie.


	6. Vultures

The smell of anticeptic burned my nose as I made my way past rows of wall-to-wall cells. The place was enormous, although I didn't believe that more than four prisoners had been held here at one time in the last forty years.

And it was no ordinary prison. It was bright and sterile; the walls white and stark. Fluorescent lights hummed overhead.

I could just imagine Rose, pacing in her cell, clawing at the walls, the bars. I yet to see her not in motion. But as I approached her cell, I came upon something unexpected.

Rose sat calmly, staring at the white-washed walls. She didn't move a muscle.

"Rose?" I say in disbelief. She turns slowly to face me. It is a moment I will have nightmares of for a very long time. The life seems to have disintegrated from her eyes. The wild spirit has left her, leaving her body simply a shell, a case that once held her fierce personality.

"Tasha." Her voice is monotone; lifeless. I swallow nervously.

"How are you doing? Are you okay?" She blinks once, then finally nods.

"Yeah. I mean, guess I'm fine..." her voice trails off. I nod, the dark feeling rising in my gut.

"Has- has anyone been to visit you lately?" Her dark eyes don't spark. They are shallow and hard, as if the moisture has solidified.

She shrugs. "Lissa, Abe, Adrian, even my mom..." No hint of a smile. As if she is speaking of strangers.

"Not Dimitri?" I ask, knowing I'm treading on thin ice.

Her body tenses, and she tries to control it, but it is too late. I've already seen.

"No. I have barely talked to him since he turned back. And why would he visit? He doesn't care." She shrugs casually. Now, we both know that isn't true. Dimitri practically attacked the Guardian's who tried to arrest her. He would face a thousand strigoi to keep her safe. Give his own life. He could protect, admire from affar, but never get close to her. He was broken and confused. He hated himself, and thought that everyone felt the same way. Or that they would, eventually, and leave him.

I could have said all of this, but instead, say, "And Adrian?" I think she tries to smile, but instead, grimaces.

"_He's_ visited almost everyday, he's here practically more than my own lawyer," she says with a shake of her head. _Oh God, this is it. _

"How is Abe?" I try to say nonchalently. I need this information.

"He's fine, I guess. Never seen the old man so determined..."

"Oh?" I say, trying to act casual. "How do you think it's going? I mean, the evidence. Do you have a good shot?" I silently pray. But to my horror, she shrugs yet again.

"I don't know. I guess so. I'm a little preoccupied..." Crap. _What could she possibly be preoccupied with?_

"Preoccupied? With what?" I ask, a little too forcefully. She raises an eyebrow, but stays silent.

"Rose," I whisper. "Honey, you know you can talk to me. You can trust me." I pray I sound convincing.

She looks around hesitantly before approaching me. Her eyes turn frantic and feverish. "Promise you won't tell anyone!" I nod, leaning away from her subconsiously.

"It's Lissa. The Queen, before she was murdered, left me a letter. Lissa has a sibling!" She clutches the bars fanatically as she explains to me the rest of the story. I just stand there, trying to keep a smile from creeping up my face. _Yes. This is it._

_..._

Rose's prosecution lawyer sits across from me, waiting expectantly.

"And this will be completely confidential?" I ask again. The woman sighs and nods.

"Yes. It's confidential. Now..." she motions for me to continue. I take a deep breath.

"Vasilisa has a sibling. Rose knows, The Queen knew, also." The prosecutor strokes her chin.

"And you know this for sure?" I nod.

"I know where to find the research. I can prove it." She nods again.

"Maybe Rose killed her to keep her quiet. I mean, she was always Lissa's first, practically her sister! Perhaps she got jealous, or was worried she might be brushed off if Lissa gained a sister. Or brother..." I trail off. I think she got my point. The lawyer gives a large smile that reminds me of a waiting vulture.

Excellent.


	7. Witness Stand

I grabbed my keys from the counter of my room. I was late. Or I would be, if I didn't run across the Court to reach the trial. Today was Rose's first real trial. Evidence would be presented, witnesses questioned. This first impression could be crucially important to the rest of the trial.

In other words, not a good time to draw attention to my guilty self by showing up late.

* * *

I was in my seat with seconds to spare. The judge brought the court to order, and we began. Abe stood up lazily, as always, from his seat, pacing before the jury.

"Your Honour, ladies and gentlemen of the courtroom, The prosecution will try to convince you of Rosemarie's _crime,_" He paused, looking at each of them. "When in fact, there isn't one. She has an alibi, a witness. But unfortunately, the prosecution has failed to realize that it is impossible to be at two places at once, hence your appearence here today.

"Listen to the presented evidence today, and don't let yourselves fall for something so ridiculous as what the prosecution is trying to make you believe." He gives a slight, charming bow, and takes his seat.

And so it begins. The stake is presented, as well as Rose's alibi, her witness, Adrian, and her motives.

The first one called up to the stand was the custodian. The prosecutor stared him down, looking quite nervous.

"Mr. Miller," she started, her voice booming in the court. "Where were you on the night of May 18, 2010?" The poor man cleared his throat.

"I, uh, I was working. In the Guardian's building. Third floor." She nods, her intimidating demeanor never leaving her appearance.

"And did you see Miss Hathaway at any point during your shift?" He shakes his head, his hands clutching each other in his lap.

"No, I didn't. My shift was from 9 to 5 lawyer nods at his response, as if it is to be expected.

"Mr. Miller, when do Guardians usually return to the building?" she inquires, turning so she is half facing the gallery and jury.

"It's busiest around ten or eleven at night," he answers. She raises her eyebrows, a staged look of surprise taking on her face, clear to all in her new position.

"So, Miss Hathaway was either extremely early going to bed, or she was out late, occupied with _something else,_" she turns to face the witness again.

"Objection!" cries Abe. "She's making assumptions!" The prosecutor gives him a sharp glare over her shoulder.

"I'll rephrase it," she hisses. "Mr. Miller, so Miss Hathaway is not following what you would consider a normal day Guardian's timetable?" He nods.

"That would be correct."

The lawyer nods. "Your Honour." And takes her seat.

* * *

Abe stands, pacing casually in front of the custodian, whose hair seems to have lost even more of it's red colour to white in the past half hour.

"Mr. Miller," he booms. He's a show man, all right. "So you did _not _see the lovely Miss Hathaway at all that night, correct?" He nods.

"Yes, that's right." Abe turns to face the shaking man.

"Not once? You're sure?"

"Objection!" the prosecutor calls out lazily. "I think he's made that point clear."

Abe rolls his eyes dramatically, but continues. "_Okay then_. Mr. Miller, if you did not see Miss Hathaway, then who _did_ you see that night near her room?" The man clears his throat again.

"Lord Ivashkov, sir." Abe makes a sweeping motion with his hands.

"Ah! Miss Hathaway's boyfriend!" I can see the slight annoyance written on his face. Rose shifts in her chair. "And when did you see _him _leave, Mr. Miller?"

The man looks down at his hands. "I didn't, sir." Abe, too, pretends to look surprised. He is a much better showman than the prosecutor, much more dramatic.

"He was there all night? Or at least until five in the morning?" He man nods. From the corner of my eye, I see Dimitri stiffen beside me. _Dimka, you're not fooling anyone._

"So, why would Adrian go to Miss Hathaway's room if she was not present?"

"Objection!" the prosecutor calls again. "Mr. Miller has no way of knowing Lord Ivashkov's motives!"

Abe growls, but then gives a dramatic sigh. "Let me rephrase, Your Honour. Mr. Miller, in your own opinion, not as a professional of any sort of human psycology, would Lord Ivashkov visit Miss Hathaway's room in the darkest hours of the night?"

The man shurgs. "He wouldn't." Abe gives a winning smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Miller."

* * *

The court emptied out fairly quickly. Rosemarie was taken back to her cell. I witnessed Dimitri, watching her go. I came up behind him and rest my hand on his shoulder. He turns to face me, trying to hide the emotion from his eyes.

"Hey," I whisper. "Are you okay?"

"She's innocent," he murmers. "She's innocent. Why can no one see that?" I rub the spot on his arm.

"Some can. Abe can, I can, Lissa, you, Adrian..." he winces slightly. After several moments of silence, I speak again.

"She needs you, Dimka. You know she does. You can't pretend you don't love her. I can see it. I know you better than that," I say softly. He pulls away and walks out of the courtroom. I sigh.

Who ever knew murder would be this hard?


	8. Eavesdropping

I move silently through the halls of the Court prison. _If you're not careful, you could end up here. _I shudder at the very thought. But I had spent enough time here to probably be able to apply for permanant residence. Not that I ever would.

I've seen Abe less and less since the trial last week. He's up to something. I know he is. I just don't know what. So, as always, I turn to my victim. Innocent, naive, trusting Rose. Too trusting for her own good.

But as I round the corner, I hear voices; fierce whispers.

"...don't even know what you're saying, girl!"

"You have no right! What makes you think you can just come into my life and control it?" Rose sounds more like herself than I have heard in a long time. The fierceness has come through again.

"Don't be so quick to judge what you know nothing about!"

"Nothing about? You think I'm competely blind about how you just used my mom and threw her aside, Old Man?" Oh God, it's Abe.

His calm, lazy exterior is broken. Only someone so like him could screw with his mind like this. "Is that what you think? I _loved _her, Rosemarie!"

A sharp, cold laugh rings through the air. "Is that what they're calling love now? You find yourself in a sticky situation and just walk away from her?" Another choking laugh. I think this conversation is hitting too close to home for both of them. Abe and Janine, Dimitri and Rose... "Oh wait, let me guess, you came to a _mutual agreement_ that your absence would be best, hmm?"

"I _didn't _know you even _existed _until a week after you ran away! She never told me! I was ready to propose, for God's sake. Then she tells me that it's over. Fun while it lasted, though, right?" This time, it is his chilling laugh that breaks through the air. "And then eighteen years later, I get a call saying my _daughter_ has gone missing! I lost you before I even met you!

"And that is why I was in Russia to begin with. I was looking for you! And I barely know you and they take you away again! I can't even make up for so much lost time!" I can almost imagine him making dramatic gestures with his hands. "So _forgive me_ if I'm trying miserably to act fatherly! I don't really have much experience!" I hear the clunk of footsteps as he retreated down the hall.

_Towards me_. Crap! I jump backwards and start to casually walk down the hall. He brushes my shoulder as I turn the corner.

"Hi, Abe," I say, much too cheerfully. He glares at me and keeps walking.

I approach Rose, whose now shaking in her cell. "Rose?" I ask softly. She sniffs and looks at me, her face turning blank once again.

"Tasha?" I smile softly.

"Hey, kiddo. Are you alright?" she gulps and nods.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she lets out a breath and shakes her head. "Rough day."

"Yeah?" I say kindly. "Do- do you want to talk about it?" It is a lame line. I could almost see myself finishing her sentence with _and how does that make you feel?_

"I'm really fine, Tasha." She tries to smile.

"Alright," I say hesitantly. "Have you found Lissa's secret sibling yet?" I try to make my tone light and airy, but it stays heavy.

"No. It's a girl, though. We think we found the right records this time." She smiles. "Lissa would be so happy. She always used to say that she should trade Andre in for a sister. That was before..." she trailed off, and we take a moment of silence.

"Look, Tasha. I think I just need to be alone right now." I nod, but inside, I am frantic. I need _something. Anything! _The trial date is drawing closer and closer.

"Okay. I just wanted to ask you. About the evidence. Oh Rose, is there anything else?" I realize how suspicous I sound and immediately panic. "That could help you?" I add.

She shakes her head. "When Abe was here, he wanted to tell me something, but we got into a fight..." she brushed her long hair from her face.

I nod. _Don't push her. You sound suspicious. _"Okay. I'll see you later, okay Rose?" she nods, the frightening, absent look taking over her features.

I turn to leave, but see a dark figure standing there.

"_Dimitri?"_

"Dimitri?" comes a gasp from behind me.

He is staring at me; expressionless. His eyes flick behind to the quivering girl behind the bars.

"Roza," he whispers. She whimpers from behind me. I nod.

"I'll leave you two alone." And I run down the hall, the feeling of panic, guilt, defeat, and joy flooding through me.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Yes? No? Any comments? Greatly appreciated folks...**


	9. Invisible

I clench my hands together in my lap, the knuckles turning white.

"Lord Ivashkov," the prosecutor announces loudly. "Where were you on the night of May 18, 2010?" He clears his throat and leans forward.

"In Rose's room." He says simply, his tone never changing from casual and lazy.

"All night? You didn't leave at all?" He shakes his head.

"Not once, Ma'am. _All night_." A slight snicker rises from the gallery. Even I give a small smile, but I can sense Dimitri tense beside me.

The prosecutor continues seamlessly. "Was Rose there?"

He shoots her a look. "_Yeah." _

"Was anyone else there?" she asks.

"No..."

She smiles. "No? So no one actually saw you two together that night?" He raises a brow.

"Uh, no..."

The prosecutor grins. "I see." She nods towards the judge. "Your Honour."

...

"Lord Ivashkov," booms Abe. "You were in Miss Hathaway's room all night, yes?"

Adrian looks suddenly uncomfortable and much less confident. "That's, uh, that's right."

Abe grins wickedly. "No need to be shy, Mr. Ivashkov." Everyone chuckles.

"So, did you see anyone before or after your...time in Miss Hathaway's room?"

Lord Ivashkov nods. "A custodian."

"Mr. Miller?" questions Abe. Adrian gives his conformation. "And he didn't see you leave that night?"

"No. Because we didn't." He answered. Abe nods.

"No one near the Queen's room recalls seeing either one of you that night."

Adrian looks confused, but nods. "Yeah. We didn't leave..."

Abe nods. "And no one recalls seeing you leaving Miss Hathaway's room."

Adrian nods once again. "Okay..."

"In fact," Abe continues loudly, "No one recalls seeing you at Court at all that night, except for young Rosemarie here and Mr. Miller."

"Mr. Mazur," the judge warns, "Does this have a point?"

Abe smiles. "It does." He turns to the jury. "Despite what the prosecution here is trying to make you believe..." He smiles broadly. "You can't see what isn't there."

...

The court empties quickly after the next date is set. Rosemarie is ushered from the room, wrists bound firmly in cuffs. After watching her leave, I run after Dimitri.

"Dimka!" I call. "Dimitri!" He spins towards me.

"Yes?" he asks. His voice is withdrawn and a little defensive.

I try to sound casual. "Uh, have you talked to Rose, lately?" I ask.

"Tasha, you know I did," he says, raising an eyebrow.

I sigh. "Yes, you're right. I-" I smile. "You know I'm too curious for my own good." Not even a grin.

"I just needed to talk to her," he replies stiffly. I sigh.

"Dimka, I'm thrilled you're finally letting Rose into your life, but that doesn't mean you should just shut me out." He gives me a sideways glance as we approach the Guardian's building.

After a moment, he sighs. "I suppose you're right. I'm sorry, Tasha. It's just-" he shakes his head. "I figured it was about time I talked to her. About everything."

"Thanks great!" I smile broadly. "And...?"

He laughs. "Tasha," he rests a hand on my shoulder. He leans a bit closer, as if he is about to tell me something huge, before turning and disappearing into the Dhampir's building.

My eyes widen before I realize what he's done. I let out a laugh and depart, shaking my head.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's really short... I'll update soon! (I hope...) ;)**


	10. Skin

Although I had pretended Dimitri's little joke on me hadn't affected me, it did. He was only teasing me, pretending that he would tell me, then walking away, but it only made me angry and agitated. This was my _life _at stake. And someone withholding information, even though it was insignificant, made me nervous.

"What are we doing?" My voice booms over the crowd. "We have feeders! We do not kill for our food! So why are we murdering innocent people?"

I love this part. Everyone has their eyes glued to me, watching, awestruck. I can control their emotions with my words, no compulsion required.

"Because that's what we're doing, isn't it? Sending _children_ out into the field. Should we let them drink at sixteen? No! Should we let them live on their own? No! Why? Because they're just kids!" The group roars in agreement.

I try not to smile, although adreniline rushes through me. "And when these kids aren't ready, they will be unable to protect themselves, let alone Moroi. We are harming not only them, but ourselves. Would you want your spouses' lives in the hands of these unprepared teens? Your friends? Your children?" I let the thought weigh them down.

"And all to stay one step ahead of the strigoi, for a month or two? I guess the question is, _how much are you willing to give up?" _I stare them down before leaving the podium. The group whoops and cheers in agreement.

I step off of the stage with a smile to myself. I am glad to have called this meeting. I missed being out here, fighting for what I believe in. Lying low is not my style.

The meeting is adjorned, and I am quickly met by a very excited eighteen-year-old boy. Man. I sigh; time flies.

"Christian!" I smile giving him a hug. He grins broadly.

"Aunt Tasha! You were amazing. Everyone is totally convinced!"

I smile at my nephew's contagious enthusiasm. "Well, I hope so."

Christian is talking a mile-a-minute, making wild hand gestures in an attempt to allow me to decode his words, which were starting to run together. I laugh.

"Christian. Christian! Calm down!" He gives me a small smile and nods. I give him a pat on the back and a small, friendly push, which he returns.

"Miss Ozera?" I turn to face the one person that made my blood chill.

I plaster on a thick, pastey smile. "Mr. Mazar."

"Please," he says, grinning like a criminal. "Call me Abe."

I nod, giving him the cue to continue. His face turns solemn, demonstrating his infamous theatrical expressions. "I need to talk with you."

Crap.

* * *

My hands are clenched tightly in my lap. He sits calmly across the table, sipping some type of exotic drink I had never heard of.

"So, Miss Ozera. How long have you known my daughter?" I wondered why he was questioning me. I wondered if Rose knew he was adressing her as _his daughter. _

"Uh, I've met her a few times before, but I've known her fairly well for about a year, now." He nods, as if storing the information for later use.

"And where were you the night the Queen was murdered?" I froze, but refused to let it show on my face. My heartbeat pulsed in my ears. _This is it..._

"Me? I was visiting Dimitri," I said smoothly. Abe looked up at me, and I was sure my heart would stop then and there.

He nodded slowly, and I hear myself ask, "Why?"

He sighs. My heart is throwing itself against my ribcage in a way that makes it seem like it is desperate to get out. It didn't like being hopelessly trapped either.

"Because, I need to make sure no one saw her...out." I freeze, but relief overwhelms me. Abe-the-all-seeing hasn't sensed my fear, like I thought he was able to. He must care for young Rosemarie more than I could imagine.

"You don't think she actually..." I trail off, playing with his desperation.

"No! No, of course not. I...worry about her. All the time." He sighs and strokes his chin. I am speechless; amazed that he has opened up to me. The stress must really be getting to him.

"She'll be okay, Abe. She's a strong girl." He gives a small smile, a grateful smile. After thanking me, he dismisses me, slipping back into his normal self like a skin.

As I depart, only one thing is on my mind. Abe is a much better actor than anyone would have ever imagined.


	11. Going to Miss You

Iris Kane, the prosecutor, paces in front of the jury, and Vasilisa, who looks proud and casual sitting on the stand. Although I know her better than she thinks. She is terribly nervous.

"Princess Dragomir, how long have you known Miss Hathaway, here?"

She smiles and looks at Rosemarie. "Since we were in kindergarten." The prosecutor nods.

"How _did _you meet, Princess?" she asks.

Vasilisa smiles again at the memory she is about to share. "We had to spell out our names. Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway weren't exactly kindergarten vocabulary, so Rose threw a book at the teacher. And may have sworn at her." Everyone laughs at that. Even Dimitri is smiling broadly, shaking his head, I note. Everyone, of course, but the prosecutor.

"So Miss Hathaway has always had a temper?" The princess recoils at the obvious twist of her words.

"And what about your school days? Did she get into fights a lot?" Miss Kane says smoothly.

The princess smiles and scoots forward in her chair. "Well, Miss Kane. She was a novice. It's what she was being trained for, was it not?" she says dryly.

The prosecutor does not join in with the collective laughter. "I mean outside of training and classes. Did she fight a lot with her peers?"

"I guess..."

"Yes or no, Princess?" The prosecutor grins.

Vasilisa glares at her. "Yes, she had a bit of a temper." The prosecutor gives a small smile.

"And what about that night when you were cornered by a group of your peers? Did Miss Hathaway not attack them?"

I could tell the Princess was starting to get angry. "I was being _totured!" _she cried. "And she was just prot-"

"Yes, or no, Princess?" Lissa shot daggers at the woman.

"Yes," she hissed.

"Well, we could go on and on..."

"Objection!"

Miss Kane shoots Abe a glare. "I'll rephrase. So, Miss Hathaway's temper has gotten away from her more than once in her past?"

Vasilisa is furious. "She was protecting me! She always protects me! She would never-"

"Yes. Or. No. Princess?" Vasilisa looks like she wants to attack the woman. From what I heard she could definately throw a punch.

"Yes," the Princess mumbles.

"So it is certainly possible for Miss Hathaway's temper to get the best of her again, even at someone as high-status as the Queen?"

Vasilisa stays silent, clenching her jaw. Knowing she won't get an answer from the girl, Miss Kane continues.

"Thank you, Miss Dragomir." Before the woman can even sit down, Abe is up, stepping grandly towards the stand.

"Princess Vasilisa," he announces. "You have obviously been Rosemarie's friend for a very long time."

The Princess nods. "Yeah. We're practically family."

He smiles. "That night, when you were _viciously_ attacked by a group of your peers, Miss Hathaway fought back, did she not? Why was that, Princess?"

Lissa looked relieved to finally be able to tell her story. "Yes! She was protecting me! She only attacked them to keep them from toturing me! She saved me! She always does!"

"Miss Dragomir, were you directly affected by the Queen's decision to make novices fight?"

Lissa shook her head. "No, not directly."

"So she had no reason to need to protect you, something that has been part of her very beliefs since she was five?"

"No," The Princess answered. "She didn't need to protect me from the Queen."

Abe nods. "So her life purpose of guardianship would have no role in this crime." He turns to the jury. "So then why would she do it?"

...

Lissa is dismissed from the stand, looking defeated from her time with Miss Kane.

"Liss!" calls a voice. I strain my neck to see who has spoken.

Despite the judges warnings, Lissa smiles at her friend.

"You did good, Liss. I'm proud of you," encourages Rosemarie.

Lissa smiles, tears in her eyes, and moves back to her seat.

Before Rose is taken back to her jail cell at the end of the trial, she gazes right at Lissa, giving her a haunting look that made the guilt within me throb like a poisonous growth.

"I'm going to miss you, Liss."

And that's when Vasilisa buried her face into Christian's shoulder and began to sob.

Rosemarie was strong, beautiful, and fierce. But she was also anything but stupid.

* * *

**Another short chapter. I would love your opinions or suggestions if there's anything that you guys would like to see happen in this story! I'm open to all of your ideas! Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews!**


	12. A Sister

The sun is still high in the sky. At this hour, most Guardians are still in bed before their shift. I would be, too, if I hadn't received a knock at my door.

I lazily drag myself out of bed and swing open the door. A solemn Guardian stands at my door and hands me a folded note. I have met him before, but cannot quite recall his name.

_Michael? Mitchel? Mikhail! That's it!_

But my tired brain is much to slow to do much else but accept the note before he disappears down the hall. I slowly open the note. I have to read it again and again before my sluggish mind catches up.

_Tasha,  
I know. _

My whole body quakes. _Oh God. This is it. This is the end. I'm done, finished. _I analyze the writing, trying to clue in to any signs of who wrote it. The letters are messy, but still have delicate curves and lines. Definitely female.

But the writing looks so familiar. I rack my brain, picking apart each memory. _Oh no, it can't be. _

With shaking hands, I go to a photo album I have stored for many years. Most of them are pictures of my late brother, or Christian. But the most recent addition was one that I had just received as a gift, the only picture that I had of her.

I flipped to the last filled space of the album and slip it from it's sleeve. The picutre is cold and threatenting in my hand. I gingerly turn it over in my palm. _Me and Liss, _it reads, _2008. _

Turning it over, I glare at the woman who could destroy me. She had her arm around the Princess, and her eyes were covered in shiny, glittering makeup.

Rosemarie Hathaway.

* * *

I run through the halls of the prison, desperate and shaking. My future is in the hands of an eighteen-year-old girl whom I have tried to destroy.

But when I reached the cell, Rosemarie is beaming behind the bars.

"Rose?" I ask, my tone pleading.

"Tasha!" she chirps. I flinch at the sound.

"Wh- What- Why did you send me the note?" I ask, trying to keep my voice even.

She grins. "You'll never guess what I just found out!" I hesitate, but ask anyways, sealing my doom.

"What?" I hoarsely whisper. Rosemarie grins.

"Guess who Lissa's sister is!" She cries happily. The feeling is like agony rushing from my body. Like my burning lungs have been dropped into water.

"Who?" I croak, but I don't really care what she has to say. Not now, when freedom sweeps over me like a haven, my safe place.

She smiles, her lips tight and cracked from disuse. She leans towards me, her thinning fingers curling around the bars.

"Mia."

* * *

Iris Kane looks up at me, her eyes disbelieving.

"The daughter of a maid? The child of Eric Dragomir?"

I nod, my eyes shining. "Yep. Not that far of a stretch, either. I mean, they're both blond. She's got his nose and his jawline. She actually looks quite a bit like him. Besides, her "father" is dark haired, and her mother's a redhead."

Iris nods. "And what good does this do me?"

I smile wickedly. "Rose and Mia used to absolutely hate each other."

Something glints in Iris's eyes that makes me shiver. "And you're sure?"

I recall my conversation with Rose.

_"I can't believe I never thought of it before! Mia was never _involved_ with Andre, they were just friends! He must have found out and wanted to get to know her. But Mr. Dragomir heard the rumours about them supposedly having sex, because you know, they hung out a lot together, and told Andre that he couldn't see her anymore, even though they were just really good friends! That's why she hated Lissa! She hated the whole Dragomir family!"_

_I gape. "Why didn't Mia say something?" _

_Rose grins devilishly. "She didn't know! He didn't have the chance to tell her!"_

_"How do you know that that's what happened?" I ask. _

_"Because," Rose smiled. "Mia told me. She said her and Andre never actually did _that. _They were just friends, until Eric found out..." _

"Yes," I whisper, coming back to Miss Kane. "I'm sure."


	13. Defensive

**Thank you so much for your amazing reviews! You guys make me excited about writing this! I couldn't do this without you! If you have any suggestions or recommendations, you know I'd love to hear them! I read every single review that you guys leave!**

* * *

Iris Kane is standing proudly in front of the witness stand. Her arms are gracefully folded and her stance is tall and confident. I despised it. Although I had given her the information, I still cared deeply for Rosemarie. It was horrible what I had done for her, yet still necessary.

She turns towards the man in the witness stand. She smiles.

"Mr. Belikov," she says loudly, broadcasting her voice for everyone to hear. "What was your relationship with Miss Hathaway?" _Oh God, this could be a long day._

But Dimitri leans forward, looking defensive. "I was her mentor," he replies simply. Miss Kane nods.

"For how long did you mentor Miss Hathaway?"

"About six months." I could feel the tension build around me, waiting for a _And what ended your tutoring of Miss Hathaway? _But Iris was wise and steered away from the obvious question.

"And what was your professional opinion on Miss Hathaway, Guardian Belikov?"

He looks right at Rosemarie while answering. "She was one of the best fighters I've ever seen. She was honest, strong and dedicated. A true Guardian." Iris nods.

"So did she, or did she not attack one Mr. Jesse Zelkos on the night of the attack?" Everyone pauses.

Dimitri takes a deep breath. "She was only-"

"Yes or no, Guardian Belikov?" His eyes narrow. Unlike sweet Vasilisa, he fights back.

"No. It was defense. She was doing her job." Now it is Iris's turn to narrow her eyes.

"Were you, Guardian Belikov, witness to Miss Hathaway's strigoi kills?"

He shakes his head. "No, but I was part of the rescue team."

Iris turns back to the jury dramatically. "So you know that Miss Hathaway was well trained with a stake? Extremely well trained?"

Dimitri raises a brow. "It's kind of part of the job description, Miss Kane." She frowns and turns back to Dimitri.

"And you said yourself that she was strong. And she was able to decapitate the heads of two strigoi with a dull sword? She sounds strong enough to push a stake through the chest of _anyone, _wouldn't you agree, Guardian Belikov?"

A look of disgust crosses the face of the all-Moroi jury, yet another disadvantage of Rose's part. But Dimitri remains calm, leaning to the side and pressing a finger to his temple. "Well, I should hope so, Miss Kane. If not, she wouldn't be able to _protect_ Moroi like you, would she?"

I cannot believe it. I have never seen Dimitri so... defensive. He is usually so laid back and agreeable. But when Rosemarie is threatened, he was, well, cunning.

Dimitri's response earns him a glare from the prosecutor. But she is not giving up without a fight.

"Miss Hathaway has been proven to have a bit of a temper. In your experience, have you noticed this, Guardian Belikov?"

The corners of his mouth turn down the slightest bit. "Yes, she had a slight temper. But it wasn't out of control. It was mostly just her language." He speaks quickly to avoid being interupted by the prosecutor.

"So, Guardian Belikov," Iris continues, as if ignoring him. "Would you say Miss Hathaway would do anything to protect the Princess?"

"Yes. She would."

"And Guardian Belikov, would you say Miss Hathaway would do anything to protect her classmates?"

He looks weary. "Yes..."

"_Anything? _Even murder the Queen to protect the sophomores?" A gasp arises from the jury and the gallery.

He purses his lips and remains silent.

Although Iris doesn't look completely satisfied, she returns to her seat. Abe shoots up right after her.

"Guardian Belikov, what made you decide to start mentoring Miss Hathaway?"

He smiles absently, as if lost in a past memory. "She was so... dedicated. She protected the Princess and put her own life at risk, but was obviously not trying to harm me seriously." He looks pointedly at Iris.

Abe strokes his chin. "And why are you so sure she wasn't trying to harm, or even kill you?" He sweeps his head to glance at the prosecutor.

Dimitri sighs. "Because, she didn't have a weapon. She left the kitchen of her dorm. Surely she could have grabbed a knife if she was truely looking to kill the Guardians."

Abe smiles winningly. Surely Dimitri couldn't have answered that question any more perfectly. I was screwed.

"Has she ever used a weapon to harm any person of her race?"

Dimitri shakes his head. "No."

"And has she ever used a weapon to harm any person of the Moroi race?"

"No."

"Human race?"

"No."

"Then, in your professional opinion, do you have any reason to believe that Miss Hathaway would use a weapon to harm another person in this case?"

Dimitri's gaze is haunting. "Absolutely not."

"Thank you, Guardian Belikov."

* * *

Dimitri sits down on the bench beside me, breathing heavily. I reach over and squeeze his hand.

"You were amazing, Dimka." He shakes his head.

"What if I wasn't good enough? What if it's my fault if she's-"

"Stop it," I scold. "You were the best witness so far. You were great. If she gets off, it's because of you." Nothing. Not even a grateful look. "Well, you and Abe. He's crazy, but he knows what he's doing." He flicks his eyes towards me, the faintest hint of a smile playing on his lips.

When Rosemarie is led from the Court, he squeezes my hand so tight I wonder if it will cause permanent damage.

Yet another thing to feel guilty for. I was seperating him from the woman he loved. Again.


	14. ExFather

An unannounced trial date is called, and I have never been so scared, besides the note incident. I sit, my fingernails biting into the wooden bench. I silently pray to a God that would reject me that no one notices my behaviour. In all fairness, Dimitri seems just as nervous, as well as the rest of Rosemarie's friends. And why wouldn't they? New evidence has been found. This could very, very badly for me.

Iris stands, turning to face the jury and the gallery. For a moment, her eyes catch mine, and she smiles discreetly. _I'm done. This is it._

"Your Honour, ladies and gentlemen, I apologize about the unscheduled meeting. But some new evidence has been brought to my attention that I feel is important for you all to hear, and it needs to be addressed before the next trial date in September."

The judge clears her throat. "Please continue, Miss Kane."

She nods and turns back towards the jury. "I'd like to call to the stand Miss. Mia Rinaldi." A gasp arises from the crowd. I bite my lip to keep from smiling when relief sweeps through me, crashing down and pulling the weight from my body.

Mia Rinaldi steps nervously up to the witness stand. Her blond hair is in ringlets and she seems to have dressed up. As she sits on the thick wooden chair, I can't help but think of a porcelain doll; petite, beautiful, tiny.

"Miss Rinaldi," Miss Kane starts. "How do you know Miss Hathaway?" The poor girl gulps nervously and glances quickly at Rosemarie.

"Since school. I knew her a few years ago, but reallly only started to get to know her this past year," she clears her throat and scoots forward in her chair, clasping her hands in her laps.

"And were you close with Miss Hathaway during this time?" Mia gulps again.

"Well, no actually. We, uh, we kind of fought. A lot."

Iris nods. "And I heard that Miss Hathaway broke your nose in one of your 'fights.' Is that true, Miss Rinaldi?" Mia looks down.

"Well, yeah. But, she was just trying to protect-"

"I'm sure, Miss Rinaldi," Iris finishes. "So you and Miss Hathaway 'fought' quite a bit, yes? Why was that?"

Mia shakes her head. "Stupid high school stuff. I mean boys, friends, popularity. But she was really just protecting Lissa. I was just mad at her."

Iris half turns so everyone can see her face. "Princess Vasilisa? So you were really fighting with the Princess?" Mia nods.

"Yeah, I used to be friends with her brother. But, he told me that I couldn't hang out with him and his friends anymore. Again, stupid high school stuff. But I took it out on her."

Iris looks as if she is pondering something. "Really? Do you know why that was, Miss Rinaldi? Do you know why Andrè Dragomir told you this?"

Mia turns extremely defensive. "Him and his dad. He didn't want his son hanging out with someone 'like me.'" She bites her lip and falls silent.

"And do you know why that was, Miss Rinaldi?" Before she can even answer, Abe shoots up his hands.

"Excuse me? Why are we discussing high school gossip?" He calls out.

The judge warns Abe. "Does this have a point, Miss Kane?"

She glares at Abe momentarily. "I assure you, Your Honour, it does." He nods and waves for to continue.

"So, Miss Rinaldi, you do not know why the Princess's father disapproved of your relationship?" Mia shakes her head.

"No." Iris spins to face the jury holding a folder in front of her. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, let me present to you a file that contain evidence that Miss Mia Rinaldi, the witness at question, is the illigitimate child of Eric Dragomir, Princess Vasilisa's father."

Cries of shock echo through the courtroom. I turn to Vasilisa, whose jaw has fallen open. Dimitri's eyes have grown wide in surprise, and Christian is shifting his gaze between Mia and Vasilisa, trying to find a resemblance.

The judge recovers and slams his gavel down onto the wood, trying to call order. When the crowd settles down, Mia is the first to speak.

"I- _What?_" She searches Iris's smug face. "How is this even possible?"

And Iris explained. The bank accounts, record books, journels, and reciepts, all which indicated, and proved, her case. It was as if this incredible, impossible idea was slowly being solved, all of the pieces of the puzzles falling into place.

"So," Iris says, in a tone that indicates she is coming to the end of her argument. "Rosemarie _knew _about this relationship. She must have, due to the papers that were found when her cell was searched. And it has been proven time and time again that she cared very deeply about Vasilisa. So what happens when your one and only best friend gets a sister? A _real _sister? What happens when the Queen knows, and will spill the information, ruining the relationship between you and that friend?"

Iris gives a dangerous half smile. "You get rid of her."

...

When Abe steps towards the stand, everyone can see he has nothing. He's screwed. Rose is screwed. I'm free.

"So, Miss Rinaldi, when did your bad relationship with Miss Hathaway change?"

The poor girl is still shaking, looking directly at Vasilisa. "At Spokane. She saved our lives. She saved my life. She sacrificed herself. And our friend Mason died. After that, stupid fights just didn't seem important."

Abe nods. "So she risked her life to save you? And you later grew to be friends?"

"Yeah," Mia replied. "I guess you could say that. I moved to the Court with..." she pauses, tears in her eyes. "With, uh, my...dad...and I didn't see her until a couple of months ago when she came to Victor Dashkov's trial."

He looks helpless. With shaking hands, he runs his fingers through his dark, slightly graying hair.

"And did you notice any unusual behaviour from Miss Hathaway after she moved to Court?"

Mia shook her head. "No."

"And did her attitude change towards you after she moved to Court? At any time?" I refrain from grinning. He's shooting blanks.

"No."

"Thank you, Miss Rinaldi."

...

I turn to Vasilisa, placing my palm on her arm. "Are you okay?" I ask.

She looks up at me, shock written all over her face. "My dad had an affair. He _cheated _on my mom!" She was shaking.

I try to comfort her. "It was a long time ago, Lissa. Maybe he-"

She stands up quickly. "It doesn't matter! He cheated on her! That son of a-"

"Vasilisa!" I cry. Fire is blazing in her eyes.

"I hate him. He was a horrible man. An even worse husband." And she stormed off before Christian can reach for her.

The boys both sigh and get up to follow her, leaving Dimitri and I alone.

"I can't believe it," I whisper, trying to sound as convincing as I possibly can. Dimitri nods, and shakes his head.

"Men can do some pretty horrible things," he murmers. Without letting me deny his deeds, he rises and departs, shoving his hands into his pockets.

I sigh and rise, too. With one glance back at the doors where Rosemarie has just disappeared, I leave the courtroom with an overwhelming feeling of success.


	15. Dead Before I'm Gone

I hated these parties. They were filled with self-obsessed royals who regarded me as someone who could jump on them at any second and begin to drink until I turned strigoi.

I hold a tall, thin flute of champagne in my hand. A soft murmur rises over the chime of the music. I stand alone in a crowd of people, watching others interact with those who are accepted, those who are socially welcome.

I smile, smally, at a passing waiter and move through the crowd. The only reason I was here was to be seen here. I needed some royal support if I was going to fight against the sophomores law. But unfortunately, this meant that I actually had to_ be_ here.

People of all shapes and sizes, most of them beautiful and thin, quietly discussed mindless matters, such as clothes, friends, and money. It was in one of the meeting rooms at the Court, so a large amount of Moroi from all corners of royalty were here. One family was missing, though. The Dragomirs.

Vasilisa had been socially absent for weeks now, hiding away and only being seen when necessary. I didn't really blame her. She must have been humiliated, her father's secret life being exposed in front of the entire vampire world. Christian was becoming exasperated, trying to draw her from her shell. But she was spirling deeper and deeper, and the one person who could save her was locked up. All because of me.

What had started as a simple task had turned into a parasite, destroying everyone around me. Rosemarie, Dimitri, and now Vasilisa. I hadn't meant to do this. Not_ all _of this. I had only tried to protect the sophomores. Protect our people. This was for the greater good. If only I could make them see...Make them all see. This small period of pain would save the dhampirs, save our race. If, of course, the guilt didn't devour me whole, first.

I tilted my head back and downed the entire glass of champagne. It did nothing for the bite of guilt. You could never get drunk when you wanted to. Not that one glass would do it for me. Besides, royals knew how to hold thier alcohol.

"I see you hate these parties as much as I do," said a voice from behind me. I turned to face Adrian Ivashkov, the son of Nathan and Daniella.

I raise a brow. "_You_? Hate _these_ parties? No disrespect, Lord Ivashkov, but these do seem like your type of people."

He gives me a wry smile. "Offense taken, Natasha." He takes a large swig of champagne, emptying the glass. "These are most certainly not my kind of people," he says, gazing around the room. "I can bet you every single one of them believes that Rose is guilty." I nod, although this is the exact conversation I want to avoid.

So, I nonchalantly shrug, taking another flute of champagne from a passing waitress.

Adrian turns back to the crowd, his eyes passing over it. "And I'll bet the real person who murdered Tatiana is here, tonight." I refrain from choking on the alcohol.

"Wha- Why do you say that?" I ask, trying to suppress the waver in my voice. He sighs.

"Someone must have a reason to kill the Queen. Status, money, power. And no one is better at plotting than royals."

I nod, taking a sip of my drink. "Sounds like a royal," I say honestly.

He sighs loudly and takes another drink for himself. "Aren't you supposed to refrain from drinking, on behalf of Rose?" I point out.

He shrugs. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides, I think she has bigger things to worry about than the beverage I consume on one night. Trials. Lissa. Capital punishment." He has a point.

"Besides," he says, "She'll be back with Belikov. When she gets out." Although he tries to sound uninterested, I can hear the pain in his voice. Adrian and I had grown closer these past few months, and I knew, or had an idea, of how much he truly cared for Rosemarie.

"Adrian," I sigh. "I think she'll just want to be by herself for a while, you know? Figure out what she wants to do with her life. Get back on track."

He nods once and swallows a mouthful of champagne. "Well, Lissa is trying to help her keep her life. Period. And she's doing a good job, too. She's off talking to Rose about her conspiracy theories about who murder-"

"Adrian!" A sharp voice rings out from the lazy atmosphere. An angry Nathan Ivashkov cuts through the crowd. Adrian shrugs and bids me goodbye as he is pulled off by his father, who is scolding him for associating himself with the strigoi-lover.

Normally, I would roll my eyes, but Adrian's words stab through me. _Conspiracy theories about who murdered..._

And I'm off, slipping from the room where self-confidence is so thick it can be cut with a knife.

...

The silk of my champagne-coloured dress is long forgotten. I am sitting on the floor, my back pressed against the wall, listening intently.

"Liss, you've got to stop coming here. How are people going to react when they see you with the potenial murderer of the Queen?" Rose's flat, unemotional voice floats through the air.

A sigh. "Rose, stop it. You know you'd do the same thing if it was me." Silence. "So? What if one of the Guardians did it? They would be just as unhappy about the law as you are."

Rose exhales loudly. "I don't know, Liss. But maybe we should be focusing on how to get me out of here. I mean, Abe's trying and all..."

"Rose, you're going to make it."

"Lissa," Rose says, her voice softening. "You know there's no way..." She sighs. "I mean, with Mia, now? Come on Lissa. One of the Guardians must have heard me tell one of you guys. And now that Iris knows, and the judge knows, and the jury knows... There's no way I'm getting out of here alive."

Vasilisa sniffles. "Don't say that!" She cries. Silence lapses between them. I let myself relax. They didn't suspect me. They didn't even think of me. I smile to myself.

Until, that is, I hear footsteps echoing down the hall. Desperately, I crawl across the floor and pull myself into a narrow niche on the opposite side of the intersecting hallway. Dimitri strides by, his long, dark coat sweeping behind him and his long hair left loose. When I hear the click of his leather boots stop, probably in front of Rose's cell, I allow myself to silently make my way over again.

"-alright?"

An expressionless sigh. "Yeah, Dimitri. I'm okay." Silence.

"Uh, Abe...wanted me to give you this." I mentally groan. Way to be distant, Dimka. The slight crinkling of paper breaks through the silence.

"What does it say?" Whispers a feminine voice.

Rosemarie exhales. "My court date. Two weeks from now. It's going to be a long one, too. They want to present all of the evidence before they chop my head off."

"Stop it. Don't. Just don't."

"Dimitri, you know it's true! You guys can't just be in denial forever, you know. You have to move on sooner or later. It's probably easier when I'm alive."

"So you're just going to give up? Rose, your dead before you've even been convicted. Don't live like this," he whispers.

"Well, honestly! Even by some twist of fate that they find out that I'm not guilty, what else do I have to live for? I can never be a Guardian again! They'll never let me protect you, Liss." _Dimitri doesn't love me anymore, Lissa, you have Christian_... I mentally substitute for her, the words that, although she hasn't spoken them, she might as well have. Everyone can hear them.

"Rose, don't do this... Please..."

"Just leave!" she bellows. "Just go! Do you think being here helps me? Do you think it makes me feel better to know that you guys can't do a single thing to help me? You just make it worse! I don't want you here! Leave me alone! Your making everything worse! GO AWAY!"

A shocked silence filled the empty space. Vasilisa quavering breath is the only thing I hear, followed by the double clicking of shoes.

I stumble up and throw myself into the niche of the wall and press against it, clutching my silk skirts in my hands. When I am sure they're gone, I step out from the wall and make my way to Rose's cell.

She looks up as I approach, her eyes blank and empty. "How much of that did you hear?"

I freeze, about to deny it, but one look at Rosemarie reveals that I cannot lie to her. At least, not about this. "Enough to know you didn't mean any of what you just said."

She scoffs. "Of course I did." She crosses her arms, trying to push as much Rose Hathaway bravado into her words as she can. Unfortunately, that Rose has died already, leaving this stranger unintimidating and unconvincing. I look at her pointedly, and she sighs.

"Okay, maybe I didn't. But you don't understand," her eyes are watering as she steps forward and curls her fingers around the iron bars. "I can't leave them behind. I can't wait to die when I know I'm leaving them." Tears are now streaming down her face, but she straightens anyways. "I mean, Lissa is too sensitive for this. It'll kill her. She needs me. But if she looses me before I'm gone..." She sniffles loudly. "It might be easier."

It brings me a sick satisfaction knowing that she's giving up. The very thought makes nausea sweep through me. If it could be anyone but Rose... I would immediately step down. But it needed to be her. She was my only choice. The sophomores' only hope.

"Rose, what about Dimitri?" I ask, my tone soft. "He needs you, too. He's falling apart, Rose. He can't loose you at all."

She straightens and brushes her long hair from her face. "No. He doesn't need me at all. He's made that pretty clear."

"Rose..." I groan. She had no idea. Dimitri was just struggling to keep sane. He needs her so, so much. It was obvious. It's just neither of them realized it, yet. And it hit me. In following through with my plan and killing Rose, I was killing not only Vasilisa, but Dimitri, too. And even Adrian. The guilt exploded in my gut.

"Rose," I whisper. She looks up at me. Before the confession can stumble from my mouth, a voice in my head screams at me.

_What are you doing? After all of this? Rose would want you to save the sophomores. She's lost all respect in the Guardian world, but you have a chance. Don't throw it all away! Save them! Save them all!_

I smile. "You'll get through this," I whisper, the guilt shrinking, but never completely leaving. "But try not to destroy your life in the process."

_What little life you have left. _

_

* * *

_

**Wow! This is the longest chapter I've ever written! ****Ahhh! I hate Tasha, even though this is my own story... lol. I don't own VA, obviously. Please review, you guys. I read every single one. And if you have anything you'd like to see in here, don't be afraid to PM me! Okay?**


	16. Freedom or Safety?

I had a week and a half. Ten days. Ten days to gain enough support to start a protest against the royals. Ten days to save the sophomores, in case, by some chance, I was accused.

So here I was, sitting on a plane, heading to the academy. I was half-asleep, seeing as the sun was just beginning to set, when a flight attendant shook my arm and told me we had landed.

I checked in with the Guardian's and took my bags to my room. Normally, I would stay in the abandoned cabins to avoid the whispers about me turning strigoi, but after the attack, that obviously wasn't an option.

So, I was staying in the Moroi building on the high school campus. The school was much different than I remembered. There were now bars on some of the large windows. The place was crawling with Guardians, which, made me extremely nervous, given my guilty state. The students were just beginning to rise when I set foot in the building.

I stop at my door, juggling bags and books and my phone, when I thin Moroi girl appears around the corner. The young girl looks as if she's barely fourteen. She grabs my suitcase so I can take my keys from my pocket and unlock the door.

"Hi," she says, smiling brightly. "I'm Jill." I smile back.

"Thanks, Jill," I say. "I'm Tasha."

Her eyes go so wide, I'm sure they'll fall from her pale face. "Tasha _Ozera_?" she says in awe. "_The _Tasha Ozera? The one who wants Moroi to fight?"

I grin. This girl's enthusiasm is contagious. "Yeah, that's me. Didn't know I had a title..."

The girl squeals and I ask her if she wants to come in. She follows right behind me. "So how long are you staying here? Are you like, here to train? 'Cause I was wondering if you could teach me a few things-"

I laugh. I think I'm going to like her. "Yeah, sure. What's your element?" I ask.

She frowns. "Water. What a sucky element. I mean fire, _that_ would be cool..."

I smile. "You'd be surprised. There's lots of things that could be of a useful distraction to strigoi. Even kill them."

Her eyes go wide. "Really? Like what?" She cries.

I smile again. I've thought this through. I always need points of interest to Moroi. "You could suck the moisture from them. Take their blood. Guardian's can strike when the strigoi are too weak to fight back," I offer. Her whole face lights up.

"That. Is so. _Cool!_ I can _do _that?" She squeals. I nod.

"Yeah, I'll show you. By the way, how old are you?" I ask.

"I'm in the ninth grade. I'm fourteen." She answers with disinterest. But this is of great importance to me.

Seeing as the Guardian's need to shift the curriculum to allow for the new law, Jill will be the first class to graduate as sophomores.

"I can talk to you and some of your friends about this if you're interested," I say. She grins widely.

"Really? You would do that?" I nod.

"Of course. It would be no problem."

...

"So, you guys need to start standing up! They're killing the sophomores all because they don't believe there's enough Guardian's to protect the poor, innocent little Moroi! But we have something they don't, and we should use it!" I preach to a group of young teens. They surround me, looking eager and ready. My kind of crowd.

They are all Jill's classmates, most of them Moroi, a lot of them royal. I feel kind of bad for taking advantage of their young, still quite naive state, but honestly? We had been breeding information like _They come first _into the heads of our races from the beginning of time. Besides, their excitement was contagious. Jill was already trying to convince her parents to allow her to go to the Royal Court for Christmas Vacation next week.

As the students dispersed, Jill comes up to me.

"Is it true that Rose is on trial for murdering the Queen?" She asks. I figured she must have known Rosemarie, seeing as Christian practised with her.

"Yeah, it is," I say softly.

Jill's soft, sweet eyes radiate anger. "That's stupid! Why would they do it? How could they do that to her? She would never do that!"

I freeze. Jill is fairly harmless, fight-wise, but her anger and determination could get her far. But she could be of so much use! Her dedication could go either towards Rosemarie, and destroy me, or towards me, and she could save the sophomores.

Yes, Jill was loyal. But where was my loyalty? I cared for Rosemarie, deeply, but allowing Jill to come to Court could destroy me if her determination led somewhere. But not allowing Jill and her enthusiasm towards my cause might make the protest slow, and that was time I didn't, and the sophomores didn't, have.

So, what was more important, my freedom, or the cause that I had given everything for? I had gone into this thinking I would do anything to keep the sophomores safe? But I never truly though I would have to use this decision...

So where did my loyalty lie? With my own freedom, or with the sophomores?

"Jill," I said. "I think it would do a lot more if you convinced people _here _to fight, at the academy," I say, words that have just signed away my soul.

...

Guilt roars in my ears. I have never felt so horrible. But in my defense, I can't change the law if I'm rotting in jail. That's why Victor Dashkov failed miserably. He had gotten himself put in jail. He should have at least kidnapped the girl who could tell the Guardians where Vasilisa was, I mean _honestly..._

I snap out of my thoughts when a loud knock echos through my tiny room. Jill stands at the door, looking quite depressed.

"You're leaving tomorrow?" she cries.

I sigh. "Sorry, Jill. But now you get to carry on, make changes, get classmates together. I'm counting on you," I encourage.

She straightens. "I won't let you down!" She throws her arms around me. I freeze. Most Moroi are afraid to come within three feet of me, let alone give me a hug. But I hug Jill, awkwardly, back.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jill," I say. She sniffs and pulls back.

"Yeah, but still. I can't believe it! You _just _got here!"

I sigh. "I know, but I have to get back! Rose's trial is in two days, and I have to be there."

She casts her eyes downwards. "I wish I could come to Court. Maybe I could help her!" This is exactly what I am afraid of.

"I know, Jill, but she would want you here, convincing other Moroi about fighting with magic." I offer.

As always, Jill takes it. "I guess. I'm going to miss you, Tasha..."

Although I've only been here a week, I feel that I've really gotten to know Jill. "I know, kiddo. I'm going to miss you, too. Make me proud, alright?"

She smiles sadly. "Okay! I will, Tasha, I promise!" She gave me another hug before running from the room to attend her classes.

Hard to believe this hyper, bubbly girl could destroy my future and possibly kill off our races.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	17. The Verdict

**Thank you so much for all of your incredible reviews! I swear to you that I read every single one of them!**

"Tasha!" I spin to face the bright smile of Jill, my shadow for the past few weeks.

"Jill!" I cry, and throw my arms around the girl. "I'm going to miss you. Do me proud, kiddo."

"Almost my entire class is starting to get on board with Moroi fighting, and the sophomores getting the extra two years!" She grins.

I smile back. "Perfect! If you need anything, anything at all, call me, okay?"

She smiles brightly. "I will! Say hi to Rose for me, 'kay? Christian, too." I nod and give her one last hug before boarding the plane.

...

The jet is just about to take off when my phone vibrates. The flight attendant gives me a sharp look. _Didn't I _just _tell you to turn off your electronic devices?_

With an apologetic smile, I turn back towards my phone.

_New Message  
From: Christian  
Dec 17 10:24  
Read Now?  
Yes No_

_Aunt Tasha, Rose's trial has been pushed up.  
Its starting in a half hour. Get here as fast  
as u can!_

I curse and check my watch. I pray this flight is free of delays. The tall, blond flight attendant next to me clears her throat.

"Yeah, yeah," I mutter, and turn off my phone.

...

I dash through the corridors, my duffle bag still thrown over my shoulder. I'm already two hours late. The trial is probably over by now. I push open the final set of doors. With a calming breath that does nothing to soothe me, I turn the corner of the stone halls and enter through the doorway, sneaking into the back and taking a seat on the wooden bench.

I turn to face Dimitri, who is sitting right beside me. He gives me a weak, trying-too-hard smile and turns back to the trial, squeezing my hand. I give his hand a friendly, reassuring squeeze back and turn my attention to the front.

Iris stands proudly before the jury.

"Rosemarie Hathaway and her _charming_ lawyer have tried to convince you that Miss Hathaway is innocent. He has shown you all of his evidence, one weak alibi created by a close friend and one tired witness. He has made excuses, saying that this hot-tempered, anger young girl _couldn't _possibly used her hot temper and anger against someone.

But, as you have seen in your time here, Rosemarie Hathaway has a poor alibi, obvious motives, and a strong fury and exerience in making rash and irrisponsible decisions. Her stake was found still in the Queen's heart. I, on behalf of our laws and the_ innocent_ Queen, would pray that you see through Mr. Mazur's poor attempts. Thank you."

She seats herself gracefully. Abe rolls his eyes snorts, earning him a glare from the prosecutor. "Perhaps Rosemarie Hathaway has made a few bad decisions in her teen years, which, I'm sure, every single one of you did," he looks pointedly at the jury. "But Miss Hathaway is not stupid. She is not stupid enough to leave her stake, with her fingerprints, at the scene of the crime.

Despite what Miss Kane here wants you to believe, Rosemarie Hathaway is not an angry, crazy, wild teen. It has been proven by her teachers, friends, and even enemies. Miss Hathaway is a Guardian. She always puts _Moroi _first. Ever since she was a child. Which, as you know, makes this crime impossible." He nods and returns to his seat.

The judge gives several orders to the jury before they depart, and dismisses the gallery.

We stand, and I turn to face my friends. "Sorry I'm late! Jill says hi, by the way," I say to Christian. He smiles weakly and squeezes Vasilisa's hand. I know he and Rosemarie fought quite frequently and the academy, but I also knew that Christian had come to regard Rosemarie as a close friend, even in almost a brotherly way. Something that, if I ever said out loud, he would deny.

Vasilisa has tears in her eyes, but is smiling. "I think she has a chance. A good chance. I mean, Abe's a great lawyer. She had to get her determination from somewhere!" We all laugh at this.

Vasilisa and Christian dismiss themselves, dragging Adrian along, leaving Dimitri and I standing alone.

"How are you?" I ask. He looks me up and down before answering. I hate it when he does that.

"Okay. As okay as I can be." Although he has got three quarters of a foot on me, he still appears to be looking up at me. "She has to be okay. She's going to be okay. Right?" I squeeze his hand.

"I don't know, Dimitri. I don't know." We depart, hand in hand, as if, for one moment, this secret hasn't torn our friendship apart.

...

The jury has reached a decision in only three short, _excruciatingly long_ days. We pack into the gallery, and Rosemarie is brought into the room. Even with her new, cold, expressionless demeanor, she still radiates worry.

Dimitri is squeezing my hand so tightly I cannot feel it at all. Not that I can feel any of my limbs. I have gone completely numb. Fear pricks through me, it's bulk crashing through my system.

"In the case of the Court versus Rosemarie Hathaway, how you find Miss Hathaway?" My pulse pounds in my ears.

A mousy, middle aged Moroi licks his lips nervously and clears his throat. I can't breathe. My heart throws itself against my ribcage.

"We find Miss Hathaway..." _Oh God. This is it. Please, please please please..._

The man adjusts his round glasses and leans forward slightly, as if to speak into a microphone. "Guilty on account of first degree murder." All hell breaks loose. Vasilisa collapses into sobs. Adrians slams his fist into the wooden bench. Christian rises to his feet, screaming outrages and profanities at the jury.

"Guilty, on account of unlawful use of a Guardian's weapon." I try not to smile when relief roars through my veins like a tidal wave. I am soaring, floating higher than anything I have ever felt before.

"Guilty, on account of trespassing on the grounds of the Queen's territory." I compose myself, trying to erase the giddy feeling from my eyes, when I notice Dimitri. His hand has gone completely slack in my own. He stares straight ahead, unseeing.

When Rosemarie is being led back to her prison cell, she catches his eye. _I love you, _she mouths. And thats when he looses it.

He shoots to his feet, turning to face the back of the room and slams his fist right through the drywall that has seperated the room from the stone corridor. I walk slowly after him. He turns to face me, tears running down his face. _I've never seen him cry, _I realize.

I wrap my arms around him, and he buries his face into my shoulder.

"I let something happen to her," he whispers, his voice cracking. "I promised. And I let something happen to her."

"It's okay," I mumur, as if I understand what he is saying. "It's going to be okay."

But it is most certainly not going to be okay. It is going to be absolutely fantastic.

* * *

**Oh no! Poor Rose! I'm thinking about doing a chapter coming up in Rose's point of view. So I was wondering, should I stick with Tasha's, which would be more consistent but would explain a little less, or try something new and do Rose's?**


	18. Awaiting Death

**Wow! Your reviews are amazing! Thank you so much! I do not own VA!**

**And just because you guys wanted more Rose and Dimitri moments...**

* * *

Have you ever experienced guilt? Not cheating-on-a-test guilt, or lying-to-friend guilt, but true, deep, painful, throbbing guilt that cuts through your side when you least expect it to? If not, you can't possibly imagine what it does to your mind, to your soul.

It's a parasite, eating away at your sanity, at your being, until it's all that's there, all you have left. When Rose was convicted, it exploded within me, but I supressed it as best I could. I had come this far, I wasn't about to give up for a bit of guilt. Besides this was for the greater good. One life sentence wouldn't stand in the way of my plans.

Besides, Rose might not have to suffer prison forever. There was a trial coming up to determine whether or not she would be executed. And honestly, I wasn't sure what to think of it. By no means did I want Rosemarie dead. Believe me, if there could have been_ any _way for me to take her place, I would. But, if she was alive, it would put me in jeopardy.

But, ever since Rose's conviction, the ones that are close to me are in a fast spiral downwards. Vasilisa is always silent, almost never speaking at all. Christian seems to be in shock most of the time. Adrian is still on his alcohol binge, consuming more than is even expected for Adrian. Dimitri hasn't even left his room. Not that I've seen.

He needs her. And now she's been taken away, and possibly killed, he has no chance of making right with her. He will never get better.

I'm concerned, truly, but I am still light, light and high on my freedom. Unfortunately, I am not out of the clear yet.

Abe is clever. He won't give up his daughter without a fight. So I'm going to have to fight back. I just wish I knew how.

...

The prison seems much more inviting now that I have stopped picturing myself in one of the stark cells. I walk down the halls, shoulders squared, not hunched like a scared animal. The walls don't seem to close in, and the small cells don't seem to taunt me. All in all, this is a fairly nice, well maintained prison, not like the one Rosemarie will be sent to if she is denied capital punishment.

Voices float from the corridors. One is flat and emotionless, and the other is deep and low. Rose and Dimitri. I peek my head around the corner to see them both sitting cross-legged on the floor, the only thing keeping them apart, physically apart, was a thin line of bars.

I duck around the corner and press my back against the stone wall, listening in.

"-and Adrian... Adrian... I haven't really seen him. Before five in the afternoon, at least."

A sigh. "God, I'm not even dead, yet..."

"You're not going to be dead at all! I won't let that happen."

"Dimitri, please. It'd better if I die. I want to! I don't want to live my life in some stupid little cell."

"I'll visit you. Ever day. I'll-"

An empty sigh cuts him off. "You know it's not the same. You should be able to live your life, Dimitri. It'll be easier if I'm gone. You can move on, you know? Maybe you should rethink Tasha's offer..."

"Rose," he groans. "It won't be easier. At all. I..." he sighs, and I can imagine him squeezing his eyes shut. "I need you. I couldn't even stay away from you when I told you I didn't love you! How do you expect me to live the rest of my life without you?"

Silence. I can only hear Dimitri's heavy breathing. "But you have to. I'm not exactly getting out of here any time soon. You're just going to hang around a supposed murderer for the rest of your life?" Silence again.

A deep, ragged breath. "I'm going to fix this. I will."

"I don't think you can." Silence falls between them. A long silence. One that I assume is filled with a kiss.

"I will. I'll find a way. I'll protect you."

"You already have."

I stumble up when I hear the click of footsteps down the corridor. I barely make it to my feet when Dimitri rounds the corner.

"Tasha?" he asks, his eyebrows raising in surprise.

"Hey, Dimka!" I say, my voice sugary and sweet. "How's Rose doing?"

He keeps his expression blank. "Okay, I guess." And he pushes past me, exiting the prison. I sigh and make my way over to Rose.

"He's not doing so well, huh?" She shakes her head.

"No. He's talking to me, now. Just not anyone _else_."

We both give sighs of exasperation. "So how are you holding up?" I ask her.

"As okay as I can be. I just want this trial to be over with. I'm done with this." _This what? This Court? This cell? This _life_?_

I nod. I am too. "I know. But it's almost over."

She nods. "Yeah, I guess. I think everyone's going to be better off if I'm dead. I will be. Dimitri doesn't have to look after me. Lissa doesn't have to feel guilty. I'm just...gone."

"Rose," I say, "You know that's not true..." But I really am not in an encouraging mood. I am tired, tired of running, tired of hiding.

But she shrugs, as if it is an appropriate response.

"So how's Abe doing with the trial? He's only got, what, a week to figure this all out?"

"And a half. I tried telling him to just give up, that I want to die, but he just looks at me like I'm an idiot. Man that's annoying."

I laugh. "Now you know where you get it from."

She smiles, a bit. "Yeah, I guess."

We lapse into silence. I am never one to hold back, so I blurt out, "You actually _want_ them to approve this? Dying is better than living?"

"Living in a tiny cell. I mean, I've already lost everything I had. Mason, being Lissa's guardian, _Dimitri_," she swallows back tears. "I'd just be losing my body, right? Or that's what's supposed to happen. I never really payed attention in church..."

As sick as it was, I felt relieved that Rose wanted to die. It took away some of the sting of the guilt knowing that what would be _necessary_ for my plan to succeed, Rose wanted, too.

I just wish what she wanted would not destroy Dimitri completely.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all of your responses when I asked about Rose's point of view! You guys are awesome! I've got quite a few suggestions both ways, so I think I'm going to write a chapter, just one chapter, in Rose's point of view. What do you think? I can't really say why this would make more sense to do, or that would be a _huge _give away, but you'll find out soon enough :)**


	19. A Field Trip

The cafè is quiet. I am one of six or seven people, silently sipping coffee and reading the newspaper. It has been weeks since I can just sit without guilt or restlessness taking over. I was no longer terrified of the silence that left me alone with myself, someone that was a complete stranger to be now. But my light, carefree mood continued. My sense of humour is back, and I can relax.

The small tinkling of a bell draws me from myself. I look up to greet my nephew and his girlfriend walk into the restaurant. I smile broadly and wave them over. Christian pulls out her chair, a true gentleman, and sits down beside her, stretching his arm over her shoulders. I smile and refrain from shaking my head. Kids.

"Hey," I greet them. "How are you guys doing?"

"I'm okay, I guess."

Vasilisa sighs. "Getting better. I just want this trial to be over with. I want them to keep her alive." Her eyes fill with sadness. Christian pulls her closer, comforting her. He's been very protective of her lately. I don't blame him. Losing his parents, almost his aunt, one of his best friends. I would be a little nervous, too.

"She'll be okay," I lie. "Are you sure you want to go tomorrow?"

"Yes. If I don't go to the trial, I'm going to go crazy, pacing in my room."

Christian doesn't look impressed. "I'm trying to convince her not to. It's been hard enough on her..."

"She's my best friend," Vasilisa snaps. "I want to know what's going to happen to her."

I turn to Christian and smile. "You've got five days. Good luck." He shrugs and laughs. Christian gets up to go and get them something to drink.

I take another sip of my drink and decide to try my luck again. "Have you seen Dimitri lately?"

Vasilisa's smile turns to a frown. "No. He won't talk to me. It's like he's done living now that Rose is." She looks tortured.

"Lissa, it's not your fault. It wasn't your fault that any of this happened."

"Maybe, if I would have talked to Rose more about _herself, _she would have told me that she loved him. We could have found a way for them to be together..."

I shake my head. "It doesn't matter. He still would have been taken. It would still end up the same."

Her frown deepens. "I guess..."

"Believe me," I push on. "I've known Dimitri since he was fifteen. He's always been bad with relationships. Leave or be left."

"Yeah, well, he's barely leaving his room. It's scaring me," she confesses. I've noticed Vasilisa and Dimitri's odd relationship. It's definately not romantic, but is still incredibly deep. Vasilisa protects him in almost a maternal way, and Dimitri seems to worship at her feet.

"I'll talk to him," I promise. Just then, Christian returns, handing Vasilisa a styrofoam cup.

"I've got to get going," I say, standing up. Christian looks surprised, but Vasilisa smiles and nods.

I dispose of my empty cup and start on my way.

...

Dimitri's room is on the third floor of the dhampir apartment buildings, right at the end of the hall. I knock on the door. After several long seconds, I knock again.

"Dimka! Open up! You know I know you're in there!" I call, pounding on the door.

The door swings wide, revealing an expressionless Dimitri.

"Hello," I say cheerfully, rocking from my toes to my heels, trying to look innocent. He just raises a brow. I mimick him.

"I'm kidnapping you. Get your coat." He sighs.

"Tasha, I'm not in the mood."

"I didn't say you had a choice, did I? Now get your coat." He sighs again and turns into the room, like the obidient boy Olena raised him to be.

"Hurry up!" I call from inside the room. "_Yeva _can move faster than this." I smile at the thought. "Heck, in twenty years she'll be moving faster than this."

He appears at the door, adjusting the collar of his long, leather jacket. He the slightest of smirks on his face at my playful comment.

"Where are we going?" He asks.

"No questions. Don't make me gag you," I say, and run behind him, pushing him from behind. He gives an exasperated sigh and begins to walk faster.

"You seem a lot more...relaxed...than you have been," he points out. I think fast. _Yes, because I've murdered the Queen and now someone else has been convicted. I'm free. _

"Yeah, well, I am. Waiting is the hardest part, you know? Not knowing the verdict was stressful. And don't really believe they'll kill her..."

"I do."

I sigh. "Dimitri, you need to get your mind off of this. Which is _why,_" I say, once we reach our destination. "I'm taking you away."

He looks at the airport runway and back at me. "Tasha, Rose's trial is in five days."

I groan. "Crap. So much for the romantic escapade I had planned. _Really, _Dimka."

He smirks again, although he tries to hide it.

Once we're sitting on the plane, I smile and turn to him. "We're _going _to the academy."

His smile disintegrates. "No."

"Dimitri," I roll my eyes. "You can't avoid that place forever. And I've met a little girl named Jill who worships you. She's trying to get supporters against the sophomore law."

He perks up and immediately agrees.

...

When we arrive, Dimitri is a ghost walking through campus. He is seen, but no one can believe he's there.

"Do you care what floor you're on?" I ask.

He turns to me quite suddenly. "I want to stay in the cabin." He says bluntly. I am taken aback.

"The cabin? The one I stayed in last Christmas?"

He nods. "Yeah." I raise a brow but nod anyways.

"Okay..." _I guess he wants the privacy. _Normally, I would choose to stay in the cabin, but since the strigoi attack, here, I've reconsidered. But Dimitri obviously doesn't care.

It's actually quite humourous. I wonder what others see when we walk around campus. The former strigoi and the potenial strigoi.

Once we have given our names, I take him to see Jill.

With just one quick knock on her door, Jill answers, her eyes widening.

"Tasha!" she squeals, then turns her gaze. "G-Guardian Belikov?" He nods weakly, unsure of how she'll react.

"I heard you were saved! Did Lissa do that? That's so awesome! Did she have to do something special? Did she do it by herself? Can she do it again? Or is it like a one-time thing? Are you bonded, just like her and Rose? Where is she, right now? Can you tell?"

He looks overwhelmed, but surprisingly happy. I laugh.

"Whoa, Jill! Slow down, kiddo."

She mumbles an apology, giving a sheepish look.

I smile. This should be fun.

...

When I get down to the cafeteria for breakfast, Dimitri is already there, surrounded by Guardians of all sorts, who are laughing and obviously excited to see him. I smile and get my coffee, observing him. He still looks uncomfortable, but he always did, in social situations. He spots me and gives me a look of desperation. I give him a small wave and settle into my chair, taking a sip of coffee without ever losing eye contact. I will pay for this later.

It is so good to see him out, socializing. I wonder if he's so relaxed because he's in a place where he's begin accustomed to. Because life goes on, no matter what happens here. I wonder if his mind is regestering what has happened, or if he's subconsiously awaiting a border shift, a classroom guardian job, a practise with Rosemarie.

He breaks away from the crowd and comes to sit beside me. "Thanks," he says sarcastically.

I smile into my coffee cup. "I figured you could use some help."

He rolls his eyes and grins. He seems, almost relaxed. It's a nice change.

I tilt my head towards the group of guardians. "You're popular."

"Hmm, hardly. It's surprising. I didn't know half of them knew my name," he leans back into his chair.

"Maybe you should try to get your job back," I suggest.

His face goes blank, and I know I've lost. "No."

"Dimitri-"

"I'm not leaving Rose." His voice is thick and determined. I sigh.

"Well, maybe, if she, you know... Maybe it would be best to get away from Court. Move on," I offer.

He looks right at me, his eyes staring right into me, through me. "I can't. She's all I have left."

* * *

**Changed my Pen name! Same story, though ;)**


	20. Compulsion: Reverse

The rays of sun hadn't yet begun to creep into the sky yet, although it was getting late. Heavy clouds hang overhead, threatening rain. Dimitri was still out, somewhere, with the other guardians, and I had just gotten back from dinner. Or so they called the foul poultry that was placed on my plate.

Dimitri seemed almost...normal. I had hoped that he would throw himself into the task of the sophomore law and distract himself. Jill's enthusiasm was contagious, and I prayed that Dimitri would have something to fight for, something that wouldn't risk my freedom. But it had worked even better than I expected. The only time I even saw him was when I was preaching to the students.

Although I wanted to talk to him, it was getting too late for me to be out. I hadn't even been to the feeders in quite a while, and was feeling dizzy and weak, but I knew it was always busiest this time of night, and scolded myself for not going sooner. Unfortunately, I had been preoccupied with Dimitri and Jill, teaching her defensive magic, yet another thing that led to my drain of energy.

I reach my room and open the door to find the phone ringing. I rush across the room, picking it up quickly.

"Hello?" I call into the phone. Christian laughs on the other end.

"Finally! I was wondering if you were ignoring me!" I can't help but smile at my nephew's voice. God, I love this kid.

"I was. I decided to be a good aunt, though, and pick up," I tease.

"Oh! Ouch! Just as sarcastic as I am. I guess we're more alike than I thought..."

"Lucky you."

He snorts.

From nowhere my heart starts to pound, as I start wondering his reason for calling. "Rose's trial wasn't moved up again, was it?" _Dimitri's going to kill me!_

"No, no. It's still in two days. I wan't to talk to you about compulsion..." He says.

I am taken aback. Christian has never been interested in compulsion. He'd rather fight strigoi than compel the mortal. "Yeah, okay..."

"Okay. Is there a way to compel someone into remembering something?"

I shake my head. "What?"

"If someone's been compelled to forget, is there a way to use compulsion to bring back their memory?"

My heart is pounding. "Uh, why? What did you do?" I try to make my tone teasing, but it fails miserably.

He laughs. "Nothing! I swear. We might try it on the Guardians who were watching the Queen. He said that there was no way Rose could have gotten through there without anyone seeing. So the murderer must have used compulsion." _Oh God oh God oh God. _

I swallow deeply, searing my throat. "Christian?" I ask hoarsely. "Who's _he? _You said 'he said.' Who's he?"

Christian doesn't seem to notice my panic. He is so, so trusting of me. I'm the one who saved him, the one who will always be there for him. Unless, of course, he gets me sent to prison.

"Dimitri."

...

_He's _not back yet. I _have _to find out what he knows. I slip into the cabin on the outskirts of the academy, where Dimitri has insisted on staying. Rain is pounding down in sheets, thunder shakes the ground.

He has books scattered across almost every surface of the place. Counters, tables, shelves, chairs.

_Compulsion... St. Vladmir: A Biography...Moroi Magic and the Dark Ages... _I run my fingers over each one. He's been doing his research.

I hope to find something..._anything..._ that can distract him, or sidetrack him long enough for Rose to be killed. I know he'll fall apart, his whole life will collapse, and he'll give up with this. As horrible as it is to wish for the unravelling of my friend, I'm counting on it.

But the books are all on compulsion and magic, nothing that could really help me. I wasn't even sure if it was possible, extracting information from someone who has been compelled to forget. It was one of the mysteries of compulsion. What happens to the memory? Do you erase it from their mind? Or does it linger, buried deep within the subconsious. I truly didn't know, and I wasn't going to let Dimitri find out.

So I search carefully through the small cabin, pawing gently through drawers with my gloved fingers. Trying to find something. Anything! Which was extremely difficult when you don't know what your looking for.

I growl in frustration. _Nothing! _I move to his pile of books, checking each bookmark, each open page. Finally, I pull out a tiny rectangle of paper that has been shoved into the folds of one of the books.

_11:30 _is written in the corner of the page, _the time of the Queen's death, _I realize. A small, rough sketch of..._the Court?_ the Court is drawn on the paper, some of the ink smudged. There are two red dots drawn on the page, contrasting with the blue pen marks. One is on the Queen's building, the other is on what I recognize as Dimitri's building.

Several names are written on the bottom. There is only one that is familiar to me. I know it from somewhere... Didn't he used to work at the academy?

Lightening crashes outside, lighting up the whole room. I suddenly recall the man's face. He _did _used to be a Guardian for the academy. I heard he had moved to Court. But why would Dimitri have his name written down? Slowly, realization seeps in. I saw him. The night of the Queen's death. He was one of the Guardian's I compelled.

Does that mean _all _of these Guardians were on duty that night? I frantically search the page for anything I've missed. Nothing.

The Queen's time of death, a map of his building and the Queen's building, and a list of guardian's who were on duty that night. What was he planning?

Suddenly, the phone in my pocket vibrates, and I jump up, throwing down the paper. Taking a breath, I answer it.

"Hello?" I say weakly.

"Aunt Tasha! Hey, you weren't in your room! Sorry to bother you again, I was just wondering what time you guys were going to be in tomorrow. Abe wants to talk to all of us before the trial."

I sigh, relieved. "Hey, Christian, we should be in around noon."

He bids me goodbye, and I turn off my phone, hoping to avoid any scares like that again. No such luck.

"I know."

I scream and jump around, turning to face an incredibly tall figure in the doorway.

"God, Dimka, you scared me!" I breathe.

He moves slowly into the room, his eyes giving nothing away. "I know, Tasha. I know you killed her."

My pulse stops. It feels as though venom pulses through my veins. "What?" I whisper. "Dimitri, what are you talking about?"

"You killed her. And you framed Rose."

Everything freezes. My lungs seem to shrink, my heart shrivels. "Dimitri, you don't understand..."

"How could you do that to her? How could you do this to Rose? How could you do this to Vasilisa?" He yells. "How could you do this to me?"

I gulp nervously, backing up slowly. "Dimitri, please listen to me. I was trying to save the sophomores. I was-"

"Because of you, Tatiana is dead. And because of you, Rose might have died, too," he growls.

My back hits the wall. I'm trapped. "Might have?" I squeak.

"Rose _will_ be free. I promised. I promised her that I would protect her, that I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I just didn't know I had to protect her from _you._"

"Dimitri! Stop! Think about it! I know you love her, Dimka, but what about the sophomores? You _know_ I can save them! You know I can! I _had _to, Dimitri. The Queen would have killed off our entire race! And Rose just happened to be the best person to take the blame! I hate it as much as you do..."

His hands clench at his sides. Lightening splays across his face, igniting his blazing eyes. "Do you? Would _you_ have done _anything _to get her out of that cell?" He steps menacingly towards me.

"Dimitri," I gasp, pressing further into the wall. "Please! Don't you think Rose would do anything for the sophomores? Don't you think she'd put her own life at risk for the Moroi? For the dhampirs?"

"No!" he cries. "She wouldn't have done _anything. _She wouldn't have _murdered _the Queen!"

"I'm protecting them!" I shout. "What's the difference? You kill people, former Moroi and Dhampirs! You do it to protect your charges! I'm protecting the dhampirs! I'm protecting both of our races!"

"I've killed soulless creatures, Tasha. They would have wanted me to, if they had any part of their former selves left! Do you think the Queen _wanted_ to die?"

He is so close to me, I can probably reach out and touch him. But right now, I want to get as far away from him as possible. "Dimitri!" I plead. "I did it to save lives! I was doing it for the betterment of everyone! It was one life to save so many!"

"Do you know," he yells. "How much you sound like Dashkov? Listen to yourself, Natasha!"

"I am _nothing _like Victor!"

"Really? You didn't take the Queen's life, like Vasilisa was taken, to save yourself, as well as try to get your way? You didn't take Rose's life, like Victor took Natalie's, to escape, to be free of what you've done?"

I squeeze my eyes shut, suddenly incredibly nauseaous. "No, it's different..."

"How? How is it different?" When I fail to answer him, he takes another step towards me.

Before either of us can take another breath, a phone, his phone, vibrates on the counter. Probably Christian. Dimitri jumps and turns. I take my opening.

Grabbing the lamp from the bedside table, I rip the chord from the wall. Dimitri hasn't even had time to whip around when the glass lamp connects with the back of his head and shatters, taking my rationality with it. He falls to the floor, lifeless.

_So, _I thought, leaning back against the wall to inhale deeply. _I've killed him. _

_

* * *

_**Dun Dun Dunnnn! Voila! How was it? Reviews please? Maybe? I was going to withold this for a little longer, seeing as I update faster than people review...But...**


	21. Different Circumstances, Same Choice

**Once again, thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews! And a special thanks to 1234Rose, who practically wrote a fanfic in the comments, giving me all sorts of wonderful ideas that I will be sure to store into my memory for later use. **

* * *

Rose's Point of View:

The wall is stark and white, the smooth stone solid and sturdy. I wonder what the outside is like. How deep the snow is. If it's falling right now. But I can't even remember what it feels like to feel snowflakes on my face, to walk barefoot through the grass, to feel more than an air conditioned breeze. The seasons are all the same in here. Cool. Dry. White.

I sit completely still on the hard, stony mattress, staring at the empty wall. There is nothing else, besides a bed, a "bathroom," and a craked mirror. I never use the mirror. There's no need for it. Even if I did look into it, all I would see is a stranger.

I've completely lost who I was. Impatience and restlessness will kill you, in here. There is no room for physical activity, and definitely not friends. I have nothing left.

My trial is tomorrow. If there is any justice left in the world, they'll execute me. Living my life in this cell wouldn't be living at all. Even now, the only thing I live for is the odd person to stumble down here and stare awkwardly at me, as if this is a normal, everyday situation to have a conversation.

But eventually, they will move on with their lives, and I'll slowly be forgotten, left here by myself. It would be easier to just be dead.

I can hear the echo of footsteps. I sigh. Feeding time for the criminals. But when I look up, I see Lissa standing at the bars.

"Hey, Rose! You'll never guess what! I think Dimitri might be on to something with the whole compulsion thing."

I nod slowly. Dimitri hadn't been here in a few days, due to Tasha taking him to the academy to teach some of the students about self-defense. Although I'm glad, I still miss him.

"Well, Christian phoned Tasha and asked her, because if anyone would know about magic, it would be Tasha. But she said she didn't think it was possible..."

I sigh. Of course not. Because that would mean that something actually went my way. For once. "By the way, has Dimitri been in here, yet?"

I pause and slowly shake my head. "No. When is he supposed to be back?"

She frowned. "Three hours ago." She checks her watch. "Maybe I should call them. We're supposed to meet up when they get back..."

She takes out her phone. To my surpise she manages to get a signal. "Hmmm... No answer." I freeze. Dimitri _always _has his phone. Always.

Call it paranoia, but a small stab of worry shoots through me. "Maybe you should try Tasha's phone," I suggest.

Lissa dials, and after a few seconds, shakes her head. "Nothing. This is weird. They should be back by now." She bites her lip and looks down at her phone. "I hope they're okay..."

I get off of my bed and make my way over to her. "When did Christian last talk to her?" I ask.

"Last night. He was asking her about the guardians. The compulsion."

I nod. "And Dimitri was the one who mentioned it first?" I ask again. Worry and confusion radiates from the bond.

"Yeah. He said there was no way you or anyone could have gotten past the guardians without them remembering."

Another stab of worry shoots through me. I clutch the bars of my cell. "Liss, what did Christian say when he got off the phone?"

"He said she didn't think it was possible."

"What else? Did he say anything else?" I say desperately.

"Umm..." _Come on, Liss. _"He said that... Oh! He said that she sounded surprised that Dimitri was the one to do some research on that, since he's been kinda depressed lately."

"Liss," I plead. "Was Tasha with you on the night the Queen was murdered?"

Her eyes widen in shock. "Rose! You can't possibly-"

"Answer the question!" _When was the last time I yelled at my best friend?_

"No, she wasn't. But that doesn't mean-"

"Where was she?"

Lissa gulps. "Abe...Abe said she was with Dimitri."

I feel like I'm going to be sick. I remember Dimitri's shocked expression in the cafè when the guardians came to arrest me. No, he wasn't in on this. "When? What time?"

"I don't know!" She looks like she's going to cry.

"Liss, listen to me. I told Tasha about Mia! Next trial, Iris suddenly knows. What about the camera? The video camera in the guardian's building? Did it get destroyed before or after you told her?" I cry, not realizing what I had just said until after I spoke them.

She gulps. "After... But Rose-"

"Lissa, you know she would do anything for the sophomores! If Moroi learn to fight, we won't need the sophomores to graduate at sixteen! But there was something standing in the way of that! The traditions, the royals, the _Queen! _Now, what's the fastest, easiest way to get rid of that problem?"

She starts to shake. "Oh God. Oh God, oh God..."

"Liss," I say, my tone turning soft. "Tasha knows that Dimitri has a way to put her in prison. What's the fastest, easiest way to get rid of that problem?" I repeat. She gets even paler.

"He's in trouble, Liss. You need to get me out of here!"

...

"Come on. Open the door. It's important." Lissa's voice drips. The unfocused Guardian reaches down and unlocks the door. Where Lissa found the key to the cell, I don't know, and at this point, I don't care. I slip from the cell. God, it feels good to be out of there.

"There's a black to the airport. It leaves in two hours. Hurry up!" I nod and wrap my arms around her, while her eyes never leave the Guardian's. It has been hours since we discovered Tasha's crime. I have been pacing restlessly in my cell. Why was it that only when I might lose it that I get my old life back.

"Thanks, Liss." And I'm gone. Adrian is waiting at the entrance, his eyes trained on the Guardian there. Three of them are 'asleep.' I give him a small smile as I pass, but don't say a word. If I come back, I will have to tell him that I would always love him. But I couldn't be with him. God, even if I lived through this, he wouldn't win.

As I run from the halls of the prison and into the free, open night, I can't help but feel guilt stab at me.

I was leaving Lissa. For Dimitri. Again.

* * *

**I know, I know. This chapter is really short! And do you see why I couldn't tell you why Rose's POV would make more sense? Couldn't exactly describe this without giving anything away...So what did you think of Rose's Point of View?**


	22. Killing Spree

Tasha's POV

I stayed frozen for I don't know how long, staring at his body. As if I was suddenly hit, I was slammed back to reality. The shock had worn off. Tears streamed down my face in rivers. I choked and sobbed, dropping down onto my knees.

"Oh God. Oh God, oh God." Crawling forward, I ran my fingers through Dimitri's hair, gently stroking. I was shaking so badly, my breaths were shaky and ragged. With a deep breath, I pressed two fingers gingerly to his throat. His vein pulsed against my hand. _Oh thank God! _When I rested my palms on his chest, I could feel the gentle rise and fall of his breath. This time, I was sobbing in relief.

But Dimitri knew. He knew everything. I had to kill him anyways. But looking at the 'sleeping' man before me, I knew I couldn't do it. _At least not _now. Frantically, I had pulled a chair over. I had hauled him upwards. The effort had been clumsy and excrutiating. First and foremost, I was a Moroi, and he was a Dhampir. He had trained for his entire life, and I had only fought with magic. Muscle against magic, he outweighed me by way to much.

So, I had ended up piling pillows under him, getting him high enough to the height of the chair to pull him up. With one large grunt, I lifted his body onto the chair. I had used a kitchen knife to cut up the bedsheets, braided them together, and tied them tightly around Dimitri's hands behind the armchair. It was a rather large armchair that had been by the fireplace. _Dimitri is going to be extremely uncomfortable when he wakes up. _

So, after all of that, here I was, still pacing helplessly around the cabin. People would come. They would find us. Dimitri would tell them everything. I would be captured and executed, and the sophomores would die. There was no way to win. Except... If I killed Dimitri, I could escape without having to worry. But then I could never see Christian again. Whatever way this ended, someone was going to die. Dimitri, the sophomores, me...

But how could I kill Dimitri? I could never live with myself. But if I didn't, I couldn't live at all. My life was crumbling before my eyes. And I could only sit and watch.

A soft, beautiful groan from behind made relief and horror sweep through me. I turn to face the heavy lids of my captive.

"Mmm...Tasha?" He moans. I fall to my knees to kneel, from a safe distance, before him.

"Hey. Oh God, hi Dimitri. Are you alright?" I beg. He shifts in his chairs, and seems to realize that his wrists are bound. I see the wheels turning in his head, realization coming to him. He jerks forward, his eyes blazing, but he is dragged back by the makeshift handcuffs.

I fall backwards, cowering away from him. "Let me go!" he roars. "Tasha, let me out of here!" He is straining against his bounds. I wince at his loud voice.

"I can't, Dimitri. God, I wish I could, but I can't. You'll ruin everything. If I get caught, the sophomores-"

"The sophomores?" he screams. "You are still convincing yourself that you're doing this for the sophomores?" He stares at me, his eyes haunting. His voice drops to a whisper. "You're insane. You've lost it, Tasha. This isn't you, this isn't who you used to be."

I quake in the wake of his anger. I can't even imagine the type of mentor he was. Rage boils throughout me at his words. "You don't know anything about me. Yes, I've changed, Dimitri, but I'm not who you think I am! You've been too concerned with breaking Rose's heart to even notice anything else." I am suddenly confident. I stand up and look him straight in the eye. "I may have put her in jail, Dimitri, but you're the reason she doesn't want to live."

Pain and surprise radiates from him, and I find myself sickly satisfied with myself. I cross my arms over my chest and look at him expectantly. He opens his mouth to say something, anything, but before the words can even come out of his mouth, we hear a rustling from outside. Dimitri begins yelling and crying out. I turn to him, unable to keep the horror from my face.

Perhaps it's my giddy sense of self-confidence that makes me say what I do next. "Shut up," I hiss. "Or I'll kill you. And whoever's outside." His cries immediately die out. I slowly go to the door, placing my hand on the knob. Taking a deep, calming breath, I open the door to reveal...

No one. I sigh in relief, and turn back towards Dimitri. "Close call," I smile, and shut the door, locking it.

"What is _wrong _with you?" he cries desperately. "Why are you doing this?" I sigh, and take a seat on the bed.

"You know why, Dimitri. This is the only way the sophomores would live." I sigh again, then glance up at him. His shoulders move up and down, shifting to try and remove himself from the ties on his wrists. I growl. "Stop," I hiss.

I walk towards him and reach into his jacket pocket, pulling out his stake. "Don't make me use this," I warn. These words don't even sound like me. Maybe I have lost it.

"Rose will figure it out," he warns. "She'll figure it out, Tasha. There's no way you can win this."

I bite my lip. I know it's true. At this point, I can't escape my own fate. I am going to lose this fight. I squeeze my eyes shut. My desperation is already starting to take over. Like when you are forced to inhale after holding your breath for too long, my brain recognized that I was going to die, and I began to lose control of my own actions.

"No. You'll be dead first," I say, my voice steady and still. I am unable to sit still, so I end up walking around the perimeter of the cabin. "You think Rose is going to come here? Save you?" I taunt. "You think she'll break out of prison just to save the man who told her he didn't love her anymore? Yes, Dimka, you made up, but you still hurt her. You think she's going to just immediately come to your rescue?"

I was actually almost positive she would. Even if she couldn't get here physically, she wouldn't give up until he was safe. "I love her," he hisses. "She knows that I love her. I've told her how much I love her."

I smile and shake my head. "Oh, Dimitri, you should know that apologies don't just immediately make things better. I'm sure your father apologized to your mother, but you still resented him, didn't you?" I know I've hit home when Dimitri's lips purse together.

"She _knows _I love her," he repeats. "I would do anything for her."

"But would she do anything for you?" I ask.


	23. Rescue Mission

**Basically the same message as my other story, I know I'm slowing down with my updates! I'm going to be really busy, and I won't be able to update daily, as usual, but I'll try my best!**

* * *

I sit across from him, watching him, although he can't see me. His face is gaunt and pale. Although he had only been here for about thirty hours, he still looked hungry and withering, even in his sleep. If I trusted him, I could give him some food or water, but that was obviously not going to happen. He moans and sways in his chair. His eyes flutter open, and when he sees me, his expression immediately hardens. _Kill him, _the voice inside me whispers, but I cannot do it._ Not yet_, I try to convince myself.

He shifts in his chair, I can tell his empty stomach is starting to eat away at his energy. Although it's only been thirty hours, a high-metabolism guradian like him is probably starving. Not giving him any water wasn't helping, either.

I smile at him. "How are you doing?" I ask, concerned.

He narrows his eyes and lets out a string of Russian words, the few that I pick up on not appropriate to even mention. Raising my eyebrows in surprise, I sigh.

"Dimitri, I told you I was sorry. I wish I didn't have to do this to you," I say sympathetically.

"You're _sorry? _If you're sorry, then let me go! Let Rose go! Turn yourself in!"

On a brave moment of impulse, I gingerly cup his jaw. "Oh, Dimka. You know I can't do that." He winces at my touch, then turns his head to the side sharply. With I sigh, I let my hand fall back to my side. "Besides. Rose's trial is starting in about an hour. You know they'll find her guilty."

He lets out an animalistic cry of rage. "You can't let her die! She's innocent! She didn't do anything wrong! She was just trying to protect me! She didn't kill the Queen! You can't do this!"

"And you wouldn't let her protect you," I sigh, sitting back down on the bed. "You told her that you didn't love her anymore. You broke her heart, after everything she did for you. What makes you think she would come and rescue you?" I get up and lean in front of him, our faces inches apart. "What makes you think you _deserve _to be rescued?"

When I fall silent, I can tell he is starting to believe my words. Finally, he looks away from my truth-filled gaze.

He shifts in the chair again. "You'll never get away with this. The Guardian's will come. They'll find you. You're not getting out of this alive, Tasha," he growls.

I spin sharply, my hand connecting with the side of his face. His head is forced to the side, his hair falling over his eyes. A deep, red mark appear on his cheek.

"I'll kill you before they ever find you," I hiss, the foreign words escaping my lips before I can stop them. He can't hide the widening of his eyes from the force of my words.

"Tasha," he begs, his voice suddenly changing. "You can still make this right. Just turn yourself in. No one has to get hurt."

I can suddenly feel my voice get high and frantic. "Hurt? What about me? They'll kill me! They'll kill the sophomores! Everyone will get hurt! No one will be safe!"

He gives me a Tasha-is-crazy look, leaning as far away from me as he can manage. Suddenly, the door slams open. A dark, rain-drenched figure stands in the doorway. Dimitri struggles helplessly behind me.

"Rose!" He cries. Without even thinking, I grab Dimitri's discarded silver stake off of the bedside table. Stepping behind him, I hold it to his throat.

"Get in here," I hiss. "Drop your weapon." Rose steps in, her long, dark hair hanging in strands. She sees Dimitri, and me, and her eyes widen.

"Rose," Dimitri hisses against the point of the stake. "Roza, get out of here. Now!"

"Shut up!" I cry, pressing the stake further into his neck.

"Okay! Don't hurt him," whispers Rose, dropping the silver stake she is holding, and holds her hands up in surrender. I loosen my grip on Dimitri, but don't completely let go.

"Sit down," I demand. Rose steps towards me and gingerly sets herself on a wooden chair from the small kitchen area. I watch her as I rip up the sheets and braid them together. I pull her chair so she sits close to, but not directly beside Dimitri and tie her arms behind her back. She turns to him.

"Oh God, Dimitri, are you okay?" she whispers.

He nods. "Rose, how did you get out? You shouldn't be here."

She snorts. "You really think I'd just sit back and do nothing? Do you _not _know me?"

"Rose," he whispers. "You know I love you, right? I'm so sorry. I love you," he whispers pleadingly, his voice illustrating the impact of my words.

"Dimitri..."

"Stop talking!" I demand. They immediately lapse into silence. My breathing is ragged and frightened, but I feel relieved that Rose is here, no longer a threat.

"Lissa knows. Adrian knows. They're getting guardians," she warns. _Oh God. _

I smile sweetly. "Don't worry. I'll kill you both before they get here." My words shock even me.

Dimitri starts forward, jerking against his restraints. "NO!" he roars. Rose tries to calm him down, but fails as he struggles helplessly.

Finally, he pushes back, leaning against the back of the chair, shooting daggers at me with his stare.

I smile wickedly. Suddenly, footsteps crunch through the dead leaves that litter the ground from the fall.

Rose smiles winningly. "The Guardians," she whispers. "They're here."


	24. Downfall

**Dun Dun Dun! Dramatic ending! **

**I am dedicating this chapter to bookluver4ever, who pushed me to update. So thanks!**

**And please, please review! I've been getting barely any reviews in my other story, As clichè as it sounds, it really does make me update faster! I kinda feel like no one's reading if I don't know about it! So please read and review!**

**

* * *

**_Rose smiles winningly. "The Guardians," she whispers. "They're here."_

My heart, and my hope, disintegrate. I see all of my hard work, all of my planning, all of my_ life_ evaporate before my eyes. All of it, everything, for nothing. But I was _not _giving up without a fight. I jump behind Dimitri just as the door bursts open.

"FREEZE!" Even though horror and fear completely devours me whole, I still smile.

"Hello," I say, eerily calm, despite my shaking hands. "Come on in." Dimitri struggles to swallow against the tip of my, _his_, stake biting into his throat.

I know my odds are slim that they'll stop at all, considering that I'm holding an ex-strigoi and a convicted murderer hostage, but the fact that they're here to save them at all gives me some hope.

To my relief, the Guardian's instantly still. "Don't move, or I'll kill them both." All movements stop.

"Natasha," says a voice from the back. A small, firey woman pushes threw the back of the crowd. "Let. My. Daughter. Go."

I smile. "Why? She's going to die when she gets back to her cell. You know they'll kill her." I look her straight in the eyes, starting her down. "Maybe, if you knew how to be a mother, she wouldn't have turned out to be a murderer."

Janine's hands clench at her sides.

"I _didn't_ murder her," hisses Rose. "You did! You bi-"

"Shut up!" I screech. I am desperately trying to hold on to my rationality, but I'm not sure how much longer it will last. The Guardian's are staring at me like I'm insane.

I am desperate to rationalize with them. Make them see. Make everyone see. "I did it. I killed her. But she deserved it. She was going to kill the sophomores! She was going to kill our entire race! She needed to die! It was the only way!" I cry. A small gasp from the group makes me realize I have just given away my darkest secret, my sanity, my life.

"Tasha," chokes Dimitri, breaking through the silence. "Tasha there's no way you can win this. Just give yourself up."

"No!" I cry, although my rational mind is screaming at me to realize that he is right. "I can, I _will, _win this. Unfortunately, you won't be here to see it." He feel him flinch at my words, driving my stake deeper into his his skin.

Dimitri gasps in pain, and a part of my former self pushes through. Instinctively, I loosen my hold, pulling the stake away before I can hurt him. Big mistake.

As soon as my weapon leaves Dimitri's throat, Rose is up. She hunches forward, balanced on her feet despite the chair that is attached to her back like a shell. She throws herself backwards, catching me between the wooden legs of the chair. I am pushed several feet backwards until we both collide with the rough stone of the fireplace.

My head cracks against the stone, disorienting me. The old, rotting chair shatters around me, freeing Rose. She jumps forward before my pounding head allows me to reach for her. I throw a punch at her face, and she falls to the ground, landing on her back.

Bending her legs, she brings her tied hands over her feet, so that her bounds are now at her front. Rolling backwards, she pushes up and lands on her feet, shifting into a fighting stance. I lunge.

Her hands block my blow, using my force against me to throw me against the wall. Before she can jump on me, I spin around, shoving my fist into her stomach. She grunts, falling backwards, but quickly recovers. She launches a kick at my face, and my hand barely makes it up in time to block it.

She brings her foot back down to regain her balance, then shoots it back up, kicking twice at my midsection. The second kick lands just above my waist and I stagger back again.

Her tied hands jerks up into my stomach, and I crouch over, the air rushing out of my lungs. She lifts her hands again, this time to crack over my neck. I fall to the ground, but before she can press her foot to my throat, I roll and jump to my feet.

"Roza!" cries Dimitri, who is struggling against his restraints. I really should have put Rose in the thick, wing-backed, _sturdy_ chair.

I jump towards Dimitri, baring my stake. But Rose is too fast, and throws herself in front of him. I swipe my hand, the stake slicing her cheek. She cries out and falls to the side. I am on her in an instant, pinning her down.

Dimitri is now screaming and calling out for her. She struggles under me. I wish that I could use my power at this moment, setting blaze to this wretched girl and letting Dimitri watch, but is has been so long since I've fed that I cannot call on it. If I did, I would surely pass out. I risk a quick glance at an almost hysterical Dimitri. I suppose I could have fed from him, and I had thought of it, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. It was disgusting and dirty. And he was my _friend. _I couldn't do that to him.

But now I wish I would have. The fight has happened so quickly that the Guardians have still not moved, unable to move past us to get to Dimitri. I smile wickedly at Rose.

"I told you that you wouldn't win." I can vaguely hear Dimitri yelling and begging. I flick my gaze to him again. Big mistake.

Rose's head collides with my own. Darkness swarms in my vision. I fall backwards. Rose pushes the stake between her wrists, fraying the braid enough to snap them with a tug of her arms. She closes her hands around my throat.

"How could you?" she growls. "How could you do this? I _trusted _you!"

I can't talk, my air supply is diminishing. Suddenly, Rose is off of me, hands closed around her forearms. They drag me up, pulling my hands behind my back, one of my captors, who has the hardest grip, is Janine.

It's over. Everything I've worked for, everything I've given up, all for nothing. The sophomores will die. Our entire race will die. All because Rose was too_ selfish _to sacrifice herself for this cause. She would give up her life for the Moroi, but wouldn't even do this for both races.

I want to scream. I want to cry. I want to run, far away where no one can find me. I want revenge. With a sudden rush of utter hoplessness, I roar and break the Guardian's hold on me, running towards Rose at full speed, who is bent over Dimitri's wrist, trying to cut through them with his stake. I lunge forward.

"Roza!" Rose, probably surprise that makes her react so quickly, jumps up. Unfortunately, it is the way her body is positioned that leads to my downfall.

The stake. She was slicing through Dimitri's wrist ties, and the stake is erect and waiting. I throw myself at her before anyone can grab me. And the stake embeds itself into my stomach.

Pain. Erupting. Spreading through me. Can't breathe. Can't think. Can't feel. Can't feel anything but pain.

I fall. Gasping. The floor meets my body. Darkness spreads. Takes over. Clouding my vision.

And the last thing I see is Dimitri pull from his bounds, embracing a hysterical Rose, whispering into her hair, rocking her slowly, his arms tight and protective around her.

And I'm gone.


	25. Epilogue

My heart pounded in my chest. I gripped my hands behind my back, the knuckles turning white, although I couldn't see them. I couldn't breathe, but stayed respectfully calm.

"Miss Hathaway, due to recent events, you have been released of all charges placed against you in this Court."

A breath was released from the gallery, and a sob, most likely from Lissa, and I immediately shot up out of my chair and wrapped my arms around Abe, who looks just as shocked and happy as I'm sure I did. "Thanks. Dad," I whispered.

I could feel him smile as he rested his chin on the top of my head. "My pleasure, sweetheart."

Freedom. I was free. Free from prison, free from Tasha. I shudder involuntarily. It was not something I wanted to remember. I could just imagine her, wild eyed, running towards me. The guardians had run her to the infirmary, but it was too late. She was gone.

Turning to the gallery, I saw all of my friends rush up to the gate and throw it open. Surprisingly, my mother was the first one through, throwing her arms around me. "Oh thank God," she whispered.

"Mom. Mom, really, I'm fine. Relax, okay?" I soothed awkwardly.

She pulled away and held my head in her hands, her thumb stroking my cheek. I smiled at her, but finally pulled away to face a hysterical Lissa. She practically jumped into my arms.

"Whoa, Liss," I laughed. "Slow down. Christian might get jealous."

Lissa laughed and hiccuped. "I'm so glad you're alright, Rose. I've missed you so much. I can't believe your finally free."

"I can't believe it either," I say truthfully. "I'll always be here, okay? Whether you know I'm there or not." She sniffled and nodded, giving me one last hug before stepping back to let Adrian through. He wrapped his arms around me, and I can barely detect the scent of cigarettes. The alcohol, unfortunately, is still strong. It's still his way to deal with stress. Better than nothing, I suppose.

"You had everyone worried, Little Dhampir," he murmured. I smiled against his chest and pulled away, just enough to get a good look at him.

"Thanks for everything, Adrian. I love you. I really do," I said, and I meant it. Adrian had spent endless hours of research, visiting me, waiting. I loved him, and I probably always would, but I couldn't be with him. I couldn't be with him when my heart belonged to someone else.

"No need to lie, Rose," he replied, sadness saturating his eyes no matter how hard he attempted to hide it.

I smile. "I'm not, Adrian. I do love you, I always will." I strain upwards, enough to give him a warm, sweet kiss. A goodbye kiss.

Turning again, I met Christian's face. "Hey, Fireboy. Miss me?"

Christian gave me a sad smile, still burdened by the loss of his only family member, his aunt, although he looked glad to see me. I felt guilty, and even more so since the Ozeras were even more socially rejected now that Tasha had gone crazy.

But Christian pulled me into a hug anways, conflicting emotions displayed in his eyes. "Of course I missed you. And if you tell anyone, I'll deny it."

"Tell anyone what?" I asked, in a false, innocent tone. He just smirked.

"That's my girl."

It was so strange, seeing all of my friends in the same room, crying and sobbing over me. Even if I had died, I'm sure the emotion would have been matched. It still hadn't sunk in that I had been only hours away from being executed. And I had wanted to die. I guess it took death to realize how much you have to live for. The crowd started to thin out, and I saw one person who I had never expected to be here.

Mia.

Excusing myself, I stepped away from my friends to approach her. "Hey," I said lamely. She gave me a small smile.

"Hey." Tucking her hands into her jean pockets awkwardly, she appeared so much younger than how I had seen her while at the Court. Although her hair hung loose around her shoulders, and she wasn't wearing any makeup, she still looked small and afraid.

"How have you been?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Okay, I guess." I sigh and we sit down beside her on one of the long, wooden benches.

"Really? How are things with your dad?" I froze, realizing what I had just said. _Not her biological dad. _

She seemed to notice, too, but didn't say anything. "Alright. I mean, we kinda talked about it a little while ago. He said whatever happened, he would always be my dad."

"And what about your mom? I mean, are you...okay?" Mia's had been killed in a strigoi attack when we were on Christmas break last year, and I was wondering how she felt about her now that she knew the truth.

Mia sighed. "I kind of hated her for a while. I can't believe what she did to my dad. But, I still love her. She was still my mom." I nodded.

"Yeah, I understand. If you ever need to talk..." I drifted off, knowing she would understand.

Surprisingly, she laughed. "Imagine that. A year ago, I would have never believed you would be giving me therapy sessions."

I laugh too. "Well, times change. Obviously." We both lapsed into silence. Finally, she squeezed my hand and stood up.

"Go," she said with a tear-stained smile. "Your friends are waiting for you." I look up to see everyone watching me, joy and relief written over their faces.

"Yeah, but I don't want to leave my_ friend_ alone." I look pointedly at her. She smiled again.

"I'll be fine, but you might want to go before they start crying again."

I give Mia a quick hug and return to my other friends. And family, sort of. They led me from the court, and for the first time in months, I saw the world outside of my cell, outside of the courtroom. Everything was bright and beautiful, much more so than I had remembered. Lissa chatted on like nothing had changed, like we had been having a normal conversation for months.

"Liss," I whispered when we were out of earshot from everyone else. "Where's Dimitri?" It hurt to think that he wasn't there, that he didn't want to come.

"Oh my God!" she cried. "I totally forgot! He's still in the infirmary! He was seriously dehydrated after... you know. They wanted to watch him. He was supposed to be released today, but he said that if he couldn't make it in time, he wanted me to tell him what the verdict was! And I've been with you! I completely forgot."

I smiled. "I'll tell him," I offer, grinning widely. Lissa smiles back.

"You better hurry. He's probably going crazy waiting. Room 208."

I bid everyone goodbye and take off running. My legs are slow and thin from months of being confined in a tiny cell, but I still push forwards, enjoying the exercise. The infirmary is across Court, and I am panting by the time I reach it.

My heart was pounding, I could feel my pulse in my ears. He had told me he loved me. I hoped that it wasn't just in a moment of desperation, a moment of trying to comfort me, that he really felt that way. I remember our conversation, when I was still locked away in my cell.

_"I'll leave you two alone," Tasha said, and disappeared around the corner. _

_Dimitri stood tense, his hands buried in the pocket of his jeans. I tried to control my shaking body. _

_"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice much softer than I had intended. _

_"I came to see you," he said simply. Trying to push as much of my old attitude as I could hide behind, I roll my eyes. _

_"Yeah, I got that. Why?" I snap, gaining some of my confidence. _

_"Because I needed to see you," he replied, avoiding the glare of my eyes. I growled. This wasn't going anywhere. _

_"Well," I say sharply, "you _need _to _leave. _I don't want you here." He flinched at my words, but didn't reply. _

_"Leave. Now," I demand. If he didn't want me to visit him, I wasn't about to let him see me. Petty, but I didn't care._

_"Roza," he whispered. "I'm sorry." He bowed his head as sort of a goodbye and began to walk away. Something broke inside of me. _

_"Sorry?" I cried out, although I had told him to leave. "You're _sorry_? I loved you! I still love you! And you were just using me! All along, you never loved me! I was just something for you to use! To throw away! I was stupid enough to believe you loved me, and I was stupid enough to actually think you would care about me when you came back!"_

_He spun around, fire burning in his eyes. He looked so much like the old Dimitri that I wanted to throw my arms around him, then run away. He was 'the Russian God' for a reason._

_"You don't believe that!" he yelled. "You've always been able to read me. You know that's not true! You don't understand!"_

_"I don't understand?" I screamed. "You don't think I understand what it's like to have something..._wrong... _be apart of you? Have it control everything you do? You don't think I understand what it's like when it's gone? When you realize how horrible you were? I've felt that, Dimitri. I know what it's like. But you know what? That's over for you. I have to deal with it all alone! For the rest of my life! As long as Lissa keeps using Spirit, I'm going to have to deal with that! At least you _chose _to be by yourself. _You _pushed _me _away. I have to do it alone."_

_He stepped forward and grabbed my wrists through the bars, jerking me towards him. Before I could even move, his lips were on mine. Although it was an awkward kiss between the iron bars of the cell, it was still warm and wonderful, elecricity shooting through us. Shock made me rear back, but he held me fast, pushing his lips firmly against mine. _

_Finally, he broke away, but still cupped my face, his forehead resting against mine. "You won't be alone," he whispered, and for the first time in a long time, I felt whole._

Room 208! I skittered to a stop and ran into the room to find the bed...

Empty. I cursed under my breath and spun to meet a very surprised looking nurse.

"Can...can I help you?" she squeaked.

"Where's the patient who was here? Mid twenties, he's about six and a half feet...maybe a little taller..." I motion with my hands, reaching above my head.

"He was just released," the nurse said shakily, watching me with a concerned expression that I'd come to know so well. I thanked her and ran off, unsure of where I was going. There was two entrances to the infirmary, and I chose the other one from where I came. I skidded around a corner and halted.

A tall, dark figure was walking quickly down the hall, about to leave the building. My heart raced and my breath was laboured, but I still managed to call out for him.

"Dimitri!" My voice echoed down the hall.

He spun at the entrance. Although I couldn't see him clearly, I knew his eyes had widened, I knew his muscles had tensed. I knew him.

"Roza," he breathes, his whisper being carried down the corridor. It was only my name, but it held so much emotion that it broke my heart. I started to run.

I was tired and panting, my legs aching, but I charged down the hall. He was the only thing that mattered. I haulted before him, unable to move, to breathe.

"You're free," he stated. I could only nod in response.

"I love you," he whispered, and wrapped his arms tightly around me, and kissed me so deeply, I surely would have collapsed if he hadn't been holding me. Finally, I slipped my hands around his neck, and he lifted me from the ground, bringing me to his height.

"I love you," he murmered again. "And I'll never let you go again." He pulled me even closer, his hands gripping me so tightly I was sure I would bruise.

"I love you, too," I replied, smiling, and brought my lips down on his again.

And we departed the infirmary, his arm tightly around me, my fingers rubbing the dark bruises that stained his wrists, as if I could heal him, as if I could take away the pain.


End file.
